Love are Lies
by RachaeruHime
Summary: Growing up as neighbors/friends,Lucy and Damian soon fall in love.HOWEVER,Lucy first discovers a shocking secret that Damian will no live to be the age of 20.Damian,ontheotherhand,finds out years later and breaks the relationship between them, why?
1. Chapter 1: Stop Crying

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 1: Stop Crying**

Lucy here. You know when I was a kid; I use to have a best friend who happened to be my next door neighbor too.

His name is Damian.

Damian's family moved to our small town when I was only 5 or 6 years old. He was really shy at first and he always ignored me for the first few days.

After a week or 2, my parents told me that he had an illness and only moved here to meet a recommended doctor.

After he was transferred to the hospital near by, I visited him almost everyday because my mother worked there as a doctor (not a nurse).

"Hey Damian," I said back in my former, childhood years, "Is it boring when you lay here all day?"

"No, you come and visit me almost all the time."

"That's good that you're not so bored," I smiled. "So what do you want to talk about today?" I leaped onto his bed.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"What kind of question is that?" he stared at me.

"Just answer it Damian."

"Well, I want to be... a astronaut." he responded, "How about you?"

"I want to... be a bug." I joked.

"You can't be a bug you idiot." he sighed, "That's not a job Lucy."

"I know, " I laughed, "Then...if you're going to be an astronaut, I wanna be a girl astronaut with you!"

"Okay...if you really want to..."

"Lucy!," Mom came by to the room, "You didn't drink any water today. Don't you want to be healthy?"

"Coming mom. Oh, Damian, I'll be right back."

I strolled out of the room and followed my mom to the staff room to get a cup of water. Today, I felt really happy...but I think that I usually am happy whenever I'm with Damian in the hospital all the time. It was really fun.

I refilled my cup with cold, refreshing water and meandered down the long hallway to Damian's room.

However, I heard the doctor talking about Damian with his parents. I peeked in and listened to their conversation.

"I'm afraid that his disease will increase to a serious point in a matter of years." the doctor said, "He will not live a very elongated life, but I do aspire, or I should say 'hope' he will have the best years of his early life."

"When will...he die?" Mrs. Swift cried softly.

"I'm terribly sorry...as parents you will be heart broken, but we cannot do anything for now. And possibly in the next several years we will still be clueless on how to solve your son's problem."

He hesitated and took a deep breathe, "Damian...will probably not live to become 20."

I could hear the soft sniffles and tears within Mrs. Swift. Her husband was very heartbroken too...

But...he wouldn't live any further than 19? My cup of water dropped...this is a joke right? Damian wouldn't die. He's my friend and he's so young...

The tears couldn't stop rolling down my eyes and I curled into legs, sliding down from the cold wall.

Damian is waiting right now. I have to stop crying.

My legs were still shaking as I weakly got up from the floor. I dried my eyes on my blue shirt and dragged my legs to Damian's room. Before I walked into the door, the tears began to run down my face and I couldn't stop.

"Lucy...?" Damian stepped out of the hospital room. "Why are you hiding here, crying?"

I couldn't stop and my hands wouldn't release from my face. "I...I ac-accidentally tr-tripped before..." I hiccupped.

"You're so clumsy," he hugged me with his small, childish arms. "Don't cry for something like this."

He didn't know what I was crying for, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth to tell him the truth. Did Damian know that he's going to die at the age of 19 or 20?

Amongst this time, all I did was cry in his affectionate arms.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Not Lovers

**Love Are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 2: We're not Lovers**

Damian was really good in sports…actually he was good in almost everything he does! But whatever.

Today was the big basketball game in our elementary school.

"Hey are you ready Damian?" I popped up behind him.

"Duh. I'm going to win this, just watch me, kay'?"

When it was time for the game, Damian had to go and I wished him the best of luck. He gave me a ticket to one of the front seats, but not 'TOO' in front because I might be hurt from any basketballs smacking my head or if a player runs into me.

He ran through the court, blocking all the other players. It was amazingly cool in my widened eyes.

"Wooo! Go Damian!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

He glided through the court, passing the ball very accurately. The rest of the boys on the team were pretty good too, but not as marvelous as my Damian.

The stadium was on an uproar when our school was winning 25 to 4. Yeah! A 21 point difference is pretty amazing.

Our score in the game went up really quick compared to the other school team.

When the game ended with our school leading 40 to 6, I ran over and jumped onto Damian. He was getting stronger and more handsome each day.

"You won! Our school won!" I smiled.

"Yeahhh! We did!" he said, "But can you please get off me Lucy!" he laughed.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a drink."

"Ah really?" he asked, "Thanks."

I ran over to a man and bought a bottle of water. Then I rushed back to Damian.

"You're mad cheap." He complained, but he drank it anyway.

"Damian! You're so cool!" A girl shouted from afar.

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"Teach me how to play basketball."

So many girls were shouting to him and I've never realized how popular he was until I opened my eyes to all his fans / lovers.

Something in my heart felt a little unsteady when so many girls were acting like this towards him.

Suddenly, they pushed me to the side and I fell on my back to the floor.

All these girls surrounded him in excitement and happiness. I lay on the floor, alone, with a heavy heart. Then I got up, feeling the pain ache on my back and legs.

"Lucy!" Damian shouted from the huge crowd of girls.

"It's okay…" I said. "We'll celebrate another time." I smiled.

"Wai-Wait…"

I walked away thinking, 'Am I not pretty enough? Am I not as girly?'

"Lucy," a boy said.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, I'm Lucas." He smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked solemnly.

"I can't help but notice that your 'boyfriend', Damian, left you all alone after his big win."

"He's not my boyfriend." I replied, "We're only friends. He can do whatever he wants…"

I walked away from him. Sometimes girls aren't that stupid. When another guy wants us, they say things to keep us from loving the guy already in our hearts.

But I don't love Damian, just that this guy might want to take away our friendship together since he's probably assuming that we're in love.

"Really? It doesn't seem to me like you're just friends with him." He smiled.

"Damian is not my boyfriend! I don't love him and he doesn't love me either." I argued.

Lucas smiled and looked behind me. I turned around finding Damian looking at me with serious eyes.

"Damian…" I stammered.

"Leave her alone Lucas." He snarled. Damian then grabbed my hand and stomped out the door in anger.

"Why were you talking to him?!" He asked harshly.

"It was just a coincidence."

"Stay away from him. He's…just trying to ruin our relationship as friends…"

"Yeah I know." I replied, "It was only a regular talk. It meant nothing."

He turned away…"God you're so dense…" he mumbled.

"What?..."

"N-Nothing."

"No, you just said I'm dense. How am I dense? I didn't do anything to be called dense right?"

"Idiot," he smacked his forehead.

"Then tell me what did I do to be dense?"

"You don't notice do you?" he argued. "No matter how hard I try, you're just so dense."

I thought for a bit…why am I dense? Although…maybe he does like me?! No.

But I gathered up all my courage and took a deep breath.

"You… are in love with me…?" I asked.

His expression brightened to a peach, pink and he placed his sweaty hands above the bottom half of his face.

Then I absolutely knew that he liked me, but I was speechless…I didn't know how to respond to his feelings or what my true feelings were either.

"It's…" he started, "Kind of like a confession. I think…"

"Yeah," I smiled nervously.

"So what do you say?"

I hesitated for a moment and thought it over…

Damian was so nice to me, plus we're best friends. What kind of girl wouldn't want a guy like him? Can I reach to his standards?

We stood there for a while and quietly felt the space between us.

"It's okay…how about I give you 3 days to decide?"

His voice sounded very glum and defeated. I feel that he suspects he'll be rejected since I haven't replied with an answer right away.

"Wait…" I stopped him. What was I doing? "Yeah, I do accept your feelings."

The awkward silence made the atmosphere a bit uncomfortable but he smiled and opened his welcoming arms.

"What you want a hug?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask that kind of question at this moment? You're such a loser."

Despite how he calls me a loser, he was very loving and we laughed happily on our way back home, in the yellow, orange sunset.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Promise

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang

**Chapter 3: Our Promise**

I felt what no other elementary school student felt. The love and maturity of our relationship, in my opinion, felt no different than that of a young high school couple.

AND, I'm not talking about rated R things okay, so don't get the wrong idea.

And it's been several months since we've started dating too. And now, I feel more grown up.

"Damian," I smiled, "How was practice today?"

"It's alright. Why do you always ask when you already know the answer?"

"Because…" I grinned.

I could feel the beauty in our peaceful relationship. It was unexpectedly wonderful. We were playful, loving, caring and maybe a little serious every few times too.

"Lucy."

"Hm?"

"You know. Everyday, you seem to get…"

"Get what?" I asked.

"Prettier." He responded. "You know that right…?"

My face was a hot through the cold breeze, but my heart was beating in happiness. When I am told I'm pretty, I feel so much more confident to be around him because I seem to be slowly, advancing to his high standards.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Duh. I'm the best looking guy around." He bragged.

Conveniently, a way hotter looking guy was walking around near us.

"What about that guy?" I pointed to him.

Damian's mouth was shut in embarrassment. He obviously knew when he was defeated by others, although its not quite occasional.

"You're such an idiot, eyeing another guy while you're walking with your boyfriend." He grumbled.

"You're the one showing off. You asked for it." I laughed.

"Well…" he paused.

And we didn't talk anymore after that. Basically we just walked home happily, holding hands and enjoying every minute of our time together.

Well that was my opinion. I wanted to spend every moment I possibly can with Damian since he won't be living till 19 or 20. Just thinking about it aches.

"Hey," he finally said, "What's with that face?"

"N- Nothing." Just the feeling of his life ending at such a young age really hurts me in so many ways. It even felt physical. The pain just won't leave.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He stopped and I was pulled back.

Damian's eyes twinkled into mine and I gulped in defeat. However, not long ago I was told that Damian doesn't know he's going to die yet. I couldn't tell him, not now or ever. It would change his life completely and he will not live a day like his normal self.

"It's nothing, stop being so paranoid." I shoved him away.

I lied to him and the guilt really paralyzed my body. But I could not do this to someone who's important to me.

Each day made me think its only one day less when he will pass away.

And I didn't want that.

I want him by my side so badly… it makes me depressed.

Damian. Damian. Damian. Why is it so hard to let you go?

Lucy.

I know my name, why is it even ringing in my head?

Lucy.

"Hey," I was back in reality. "What are you doing Lucy, it's your house."

"Oh." I shook my head slightly, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

I opened my old, creaking gate and slowly turned away. I missed him every minute, even every second he wasn't there.

"Lucy." He said.

I turned away immediately with no hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"You seem… a little off today. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." He smiled. "I'm always there for you. Forever."

Forever?! I really wish that was true… please let it be forever.

"Of course." I lied.

As a turned around to walk back to the house, he leaned over and pulled my arm.

My head swung around and my face was so close to his, I can feel a strong pulse of his sweet breath.

"We've never…" he commented, "kissed."

How can he be so calm at a moment like this? I was already shaking and nervous from the words that flowed out of his mouth.

His smooth hair brushed through mine and I could feel we were slowly moving closer, without a doubt.

My eyes closed right after his did and we leaned the closest we can get and kissed in this cold afternoon. My very first kiss… with Damian. What a dream.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said collectedly. He was sensational and so cool.

As I was in a daze, it just snapped into my head.

"Damian," I said, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Finish college with me when your 21 so we can become astronauts."

He laughed, "You think I'll run off in high school and skip college?"

No, but when you're 21 I will know you're still alive with me to fulfill you're dream. "Who knows." I smiled despite what I'm saying in my mind.

"I promise."

And that's when all my optimism spread throughout me and it personally said that he should live to fulfill his dream and finish college with me happily.

"You promised me! Remember!" I shouted while he was halfway down the block.

"I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4: He Knows

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 4: He Knows**

Suddenly, my life goes flashing through my eyes you know. I can't believe that I'm already in junior high!

And if you're wondering, yes, I am still in a happy relationship with my dear Damian. Don't laugh because I call him my dear.

Recently these few years, I really do think that I've reached to his standards.

People tell me that I'm the pretty and cute type, and on the other hand, smart at the same time.

Not to brag, but I feel proud of myself.

"I'm going to a doctor's checkup today. You should go home without me." Damian said.

My mouth dropped open. No! I can't walk home with him today?"

_- DAMIAN'S POINT OF VIEW -_

I really wished I could have went home with Lucy today. Pretty dangerous walking alone… but I'm sure she's smart enough to get some friends or something.

Pretty. Fit. Smart. Friendly. Kind.

An endless list of positive words to describe Lucy. Who wouldn't want to kidnap her or something like that?

I shouldn't say that. Don't want to jinx anything.

"I'll see you later Lucy."

"Bye." She smiled.

I felt a little unwanted when she smiled even though she's not with me. I wonder if she even likes me that much anyway.

I walked down the street and a few blocks to the right. About 10 minutes later, the doctor's office was there.

"Do you have an appointment?" a woman asked when I walked into the air-conditioned building.

"Um, yeah. Is Dr. Lee here?"

"I'm sorry; he's not here at the moment."

"When will he be here? He gave me an appointment today."

"Let me check the files. Hold on one minute."

She starting quickly typing on the keyboard and slowly looking through files. Dr. Lee gave me a schedule to come today though. Why wouldn't he be here?

"Oh! You must Damian. I'm sorry, but Dr. Lee had a last minute call to check up on someone in another state. It seems that he has a substitute doctor waiting for you. Room…. Ah, room 31."

"Thanks." I walked away.

I walked down the hall, 28, 29, 30. And 31. I knocked on the door and slightly opened it.

"Damian." The doctor said, "Please have a seat."

"Dr. Lee told me to see you?"

"Yes; yes. Let me take your pulse."

I sat down and placed my arm on the small table as he bandaged the pulse thing around my upper arm. He also did some blood test and things like that while we chatted away with random conversations.

"Surprisingly I wouldn't expect someone like you to be so cheerful."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"In your case, most people wouldn't be so happy with your problem. But I see you're living every day like a normal person. That's very good."

"What are you talking about? I am a normal person. I'm only a little weak at moments, I think a lot of people can handle that nicely."

"Yeah, but you're not living till 20 right?" he said, "So I think its very brave of you to have such optimism being a boy your age."

Not living to 20? What is he talking about? My parents told me I'm fine and it's a temporary weakness thing.

"What? Everyone said I was going to be okay. They said its temporary."

"Oh. Then I shouldn't have told you that…" he sighed.

I didn't know what to say or do after hearing those words. Lucy… does she know? She's always cared for me…

"_Promise me something."_ I remembered her say.

She must know. Why would she make a promise like that if she didn't know?! And she didn't even tell me?

After the appointment, I ran to Lucy's house and rang the doorbell.

Her mother answered, "Ah, are you a friend of Lucy's?"

"Yeah… Can I have a short talk with her?"

"Lucy!" he mother shouted.

She gracefully walked down the stairs and asked, "What's wrong mother?"

She looked at me and quickly ran over.

"Damian. Why are you here? How's your appointment?" she smiled normally as usual.

I grabbed her hand and she quickly slipped on some random slippers, following me outside. "Ow. Ow. Why are you grabbing my arm so tight?"

I let go. "You knew. And you didn't tell me."

"What?" she said in confusion.

"I know you know. You knew I was going to die. You knew I wouldn't live till 20, and you never told me. You and everyone else."

She was quiet and absolutely speechless. I was pissed; angry, but I felt that I couldn't be angry at someone like her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I want you to live every minute with happiness and no regret."

For my sake? I don't know about that. She was my only love and I'm not sure what to do. Am I suppose to forgive her after she didn't even tell me something that could change my life forever?

"I'm sorry." I said, "I'm being a little harsh. I need to go home and think this over."

Before she could tell me good bye, I walked away like I didn't want to see her.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that, because I really regretted it.


	5. Chapter 5: Lover's Quarrel

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 5: Lover's Quarrel **

Ever since Damian found out he was going to die, we haven't been talking much at all and it really hurt me.

In my mind was this confident, happy relationship that can go on forever and break his disease for good. But in reality, you don't always receive your 'happily ever after'. And I learned that the hard way.

Tomorrow was graduation and I didn't know if Damian wanted to be in the same high school with me anymore. Now, I was solemn to ask such a question.

"Hey Lucy," Eve said. Eve was my first friend in Jr. High. And gradually, we became best friends.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's graduation. Can you believe we're going to high school already?"

"Yeah I know. We're growing up pretty fast, huh?" I smiled.

"But I'm signing up for an all girls high school in the city. So I don't think I will see you much anymore," she frowned.

"Don't worry. We'll keep in contact."

"Of course we will. Anyway, I'm planning to confess tomorrow." She said shyly.

"Ah. To Jason right?"

She nudged me in the arm, "Don't say it out loud!"

"Sorry," I said sarcastically.

"I'm going over to my cousin's house today, so I can't walk home with you and your boyfriend. So bye~" She waved.

Alone…with Damian. It's been a while since we've walked together alone. Every once in a while we would, but it's not the same as our young, romantic selves in our earlier years.

_- DAMIAN'S POINT OF VIEW -_

"Hey man, we're going to high school now. You going to M High?"

"Yeah, you already know." I said.

"Such a smart nerd, I'll catch up with you later."

"Wait. I need some advice."

"What?" Jason asked.

"You know Lucy. We haven't been getting along well since I found out I was dying."

"Hey, if you feel that she's not the right one, then she's not."

"But I really am in love with her. I don't know what's up with me now."

"If you think you're making her sad or upset, then just break up for her sake. Don't make up all this drama."

"Break….up?" I said in sadness.

"You're decision man. I gotta go now. Sorry." He ran off.

I've never thought of splitting apart. I felt that we were in love… but I screwed it up and we're barely talking.

"Damian!" she ran over with a happy face.

I couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Was I really making her happy? I don't know.

"What high school are you going to?" she asked.

"Um… I don't think I should tell you."

Her expression broke into pieces, "S- Sorry I asked."

I'm so stupid. I should have just told her and asked if she was going too. But, if we're apart, she will forget the sadness and hate I am giving her now.

"Lucy. I have something to tell you… tomorrow."

She froze.

_- LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW -_

Usually when a guy says this to his girlfriend, it means she'll be dumped. But no, we're lovers, so how can we just break up like this?

"Y- You could tell me now," I said in fear.

"I can't." he said, "I really can't."

"You know how much I'm in love with you, and only you, right?" I asked.

He said nothing and just stopped there in the middle of the gray sidewalk.

"Sometimes I think, maybe our love won't last. But I always put confidence in myself to believe the impossible." I continued, "However, you seem to acting strange lately and I don't know what's going on, but I will ask you once and only once now,

'Do you still love me?"

We were quiet and not one of us took a step forward or back. I needed to know the truth.

"Of course." He said bluntly.

"I'm being serious!" I said, "Don't say it like that."

"I'm sorry." He said, "I really don't know what's gotten into me now."

"Then tell me, why are you acting like that?"

"Because," he sighed in defeat, "I don't think I'm making you feel the happiness you deserve. So I don't think I'm the one, even though my heart burns in love for you."

What a corny line. I shouldn't be laughing to myself, but just seeing him like this is pretty funny in my eyes.

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't, so I started laughing.

"What?" he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and continued laughing. He smiled and patted me on my head.

"So what high school are you going to?" I asked again.

"M High. Pretty hard school to get into."

"Stop bragging, I got top marks on the exams."

"So you're going there too?" he said in happiness.

"Duh."

That day scared me a bit, but we made it through. Like I said, I can believe the impossible.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 6: Hope**

These few years, my father was drinking a bit too much and gambling just as much. He hasn't been supporting us at all, literally.

"We can't pay the rent if your father continues to steal our money." My mother told me. You are the one of eldest and I need you to understand that."

"I know. He's never home…." I paused, "So are you going to get a divorce?"

"Sadly yes. I'll tell your siblings later."

I guess I didn't tell you, but, I have a pretty big family. Since my uncle and aunt lives with us, we have plenty of children in the house so I think of them as siblings.

Originally, I had a 2 brothers who are older than me. Then when I my uncle moved in, we had 3 more kids.

1 girl and 2 boys. In total, that's 5 teens and or children in the house.

Although my father never came home, I look at the positives of that. At least he doesn't abuse us or do anything bad when he's drunk. He wasn't here anyway.

Divorcing felt like no big deal to me because I didn't really mind leaving my father. I barely knew him. His age, birthday, his favorite things, anything.

All I knew was his name and that he was my dad.

My mother was the one I supported and loved so dearly because she strived and struggled to keep us alive. Luckily, my uncle and aunt were here because they helped a bit too.

"But the judge might split you and your brothers."

"I know Tom and Leo will want to follow you. I'll go with dad if I have no choice." My heart skipped a beat and thought of living with my dad was horrible. I don't want to leave, he'll never come home and I'll die in starvation. Well that's pretty much my imagination.

The snowy season came and I already finished part of my high school year. I'll go more into that another time, but now, it's this story.

I was wearing the beautiful, red scarf that Damian gave me on an October afternoon. It was for hope and luck.

Literally on Christmas eve and Christmas, I was finishing up the packing because we had to move to an apartment in order to afford rent for now.

You should see what happened, I was looking out the window and some clumsy girl crash into the car parked on the side. What a klutz!

She and I'm thinking that's her boyfriend, stepped out, worried and confused.

They stood there for a while wondering what to do next. About 15 minutes later, they drive away without notice.

I should have went to see their license plate or something because this was a case of hit and run.

But I did crack up, a girl crashes into the car and just leaves like that.

Weird Christmas, huh?

"Lucy!" my mom called, "Its time to leave."

I stepped out of my empty room and looked around the house. Plain carpet, wooden floor, ceiling… everything was completely empty.

I'm going to miss this house.

"Coming." I answered.

I slowly walked down the old stairs and reminisced the past I had here throughout my young childhood.

Empty. The word repeated in my head.

My uncle and mom each drove a car while the moving truck sped away to our new destination.

On the same day, it was our last court trial too.

The hammer smacked, "It is settled." The judge commented, "The mother will keep her 2 sons and the father will keep his daughter."

NO!

I was suppose to follow my father today, so I went home solemnly with my family.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you." Leo patted my head, "And so will Tom." They smiled.

I spent about 2 hours packing and thinking.

My phone rang, "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas," Damian answered.

"Merry Christmas to you too," I smiled.

"I saw the moving truck in front of your house this morning. Are you going far?"

"Not really, I'll still be attending M High. Don't worry."

"That's great. But why did you move so suddenly?"

"Some… problems." I said sadly.

"Lucy. I promise you I will be by your side, please don't keep any secrets from me. I'll listen to you no matter what."

When he said that, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my face turned pink. Sometimes, I was in love with his romance talk.

"I will another time." I said.

"Awh." He replied cutely.

"Right now I'm busy. I'm sorry I can't spend Christmas with you."

"It's fine, how bout' the weekends? I'll meet you then."

"I'll call you if I can Damian, bye."

"Bye."

I placed my cell in my back pocket and grabbed my bags and luggage.

"I don't want to go." I told my mom, "I don't want to."

"I'm sorry. Maybe… your dad will let you stay?"

The tears were already swelling into my eyes and I stood there in discomfort.

A car parked in front of my house and I'm pretty sure it was dad.

"I don't want to go dad." I cried.

He grabbed my arm forcefully. And I fought back, pulling away as hard as possible.

"Dad!" Tom shouted, "Cut her some slack and leave her be."

"She is coming with me! Do not deny the court." He argued back.

The pain was throbbing in my arms and I was crying like crazy. I don't want to leave my mom and go with him. I don't want this!

"Mom!" I shouted, "Mom."

My strength lessened and he pulled me forward harshly.

"Mom…" the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm so sorry." My mom fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

He threw me into the car and slammed the door shut. Then he went to the driver's seat and began speeding away. He was a fast and dangerous driver, cutting lanes like crazy. I'm predicting that he's drunk again…

It was terrifying and my adrenaline was rushing.

Suddenly, the tires screeched and we went flinging through the highway as the cars in front of us were smashed into my dad's car.

I screamed in fear as the car caught fire and the glass broke into pieces. It was loud and like in most movies, there should be an oil leak, which concludes to a horrible explosion.

I kicked the door, trying to breathe through the smoke coming from the fire.

The blood from my cut, caused by the shattered glass, began slowly leaking down my face. I was weak and in pain, striving to breathe.

The door wouldn't open. Although it was unlocked, the handle won't allow open access. Damian… I held onto my red scarf. I hoped for safety.

Suddenly, the door opened and I climbed out quickly, not thinking twice about my father. I fell to the ground weakly and tried to run.

The blood slowly continued to drip down my face and everything became a blur.

BOOM. The car exploded and I flew across the concrete.

My eyes were completely hazy and I heard the cars stopping, people talking.

I breathed heavily, wheezing through the polluted air.

"Damian…" I whispered, "Mom."

I held on tightly to my red scarf and my eyes closed.

And I softly laughed in agony, "Christmas…what a joke." Then everything was black and all the sounds seem to fade away slowly.


	7. Chapter 7: My Red Scarf

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 7: My Red Scarf**

I didn't know where I was, but all I could remember was holding on tightly to my red scarf through the aching pain and the flashback came.

The birds were chirping early in the morning and it was a cold October day.

Today, Damian and I were going out for a date, and I couldn't wait one minute to leave the house, but… our scheduled time was at 11, so I had to wait.

Pretty much the whole morning, I was looking through my closet and tying my hair in different ways. Is this pretty? Is that pretty? I really don't know.

Before I knew it, it was almost 10 and I quickly looked through my shoes for a matching pair.

In the end, I wore a green t-shirt, with a matching scarf, skinny jeans and black boots. Perfect. Simple and young.

I walked out the door happily, smiling through my whole walk to the park.

Wow, 10:25? That's pretty early… but I didn't mind because I'd wait for him anytime.

When I got to the park, I found Damian already sitting on a bench under the beautiful maple tree.

"Damian?" I asked in surprise.

He turned around, "Hey, you're pretty early," he smiled.

"Speak for yourself. Why are you here already?"

"Just enjoying the scenery, feeling the fresh air. You know, that stuff."

I gave him a look. I personally thought he would say that he couldn't wait to see me or something corny like that, but I guess it was okay.

"Oh." I responded regularly.

He laughed, "I'm just kidding. You know why I'm here."

"No I don't."

"Come on, why do you always make me say things that are so embarrassing?" he put his hand over his mouth, covering half his face.

Then I gently sat next to him and looked at the natural wonder surrounding me.

"Because, girls like to hear those things."

"Whatever." He responded softly.

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder "So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You're choice. Anything in mind?"

"No. You're the one who planned this. It's not my choice." I said.

"Okay then…"

"What? Something expensive like fancy restaurant? Private jet flight? A ride on a helicopter? A trip to a huge summer home?" I said sarcastically.

"If you want to." He said seriously.

Is he joking? I don't think he's rich… or at least I don't know. Come to think of it, I barely know about his financial background.

"I'm just kidding. There's no way we can afford all those."

"I can. So pick anything you want."

"Seriously? Are you rich or something? Or are you joking around with me?"

"I'm serious. I mean, you can go back to my mansion to see if you want."

I stared at him in disbelief… A mansion? That's a bit much. How come I didn't know he was rich after all these years?

I mean, he moved into the little house next door to mine… but then he went to live somewhere else. I thought he was middle classed like me.

"Um… okay. Let's go?" I responded; unsure.

He grabbed my hand and we walked through the park romantically. Suddenly, we were in front of a HUGE gate and my eyes widened.

"Are…you serious...?" I commented softly.

The gate opened automatically and I walked in with him, amazed at his wealth.

We stepped through the huge, white door and the place was so big, it was insane.

"How come I didn't know you were so rich?" I asked.

"I wanted someone who actually likes me for who I am. Most of the girls at school who are stalking me spread the rumor of me being rich. It's a true rumor though," he smiled, "I thought you heard…but it seems like you haven't since you never asked about it."

"Welcome back home loser." A girl walked down the winding, crystal staircase.

"That's Angel, my sister." Damian groaned. "You might not get along with her because of her horrible personality."

"Eh, you brought home a girl already?"

"Hi Angel." I smiled, "I'm Lucy, you're brother has told me so many good things about you." I lied, lifting my hand out for a responding hand shake.

She took my hand, "You think quick and make up pretty good lies…I like you."

Damian looked at us, disgusted that I, his most loved person, is making a close ally with his 'horrible' sister.

"What a pretty girl. Well, well ,well, how did Damian bring home a girl like you?" she asked, "You smart?"

"Straight A's, top region marks."

"Musically talented? Or something artsy?"

"Represents schools in violin, piano and band competitions," I replied, "And won first place in this year's image painting contest."

"What's your height?"

"About 5'7'' or so."

"Hm, no wonder you're almost as tall as me." She commented. "Tch, and you would date Damian…" she then left and calmly walked to another room without and further questions.

"Anyway, I have something for you… upstairs."

"Really?! It's no special occasion, so I didn't get you anything," I frowned.

"It's fine. Just for you, I'd be generous. Jewelry? Diamonds? Clothes? Branded handbags, trips to other countries… you name it."

"I can't accept so many things. But thank you so much."

He held my hand happily, relieved that I have finally met someone in his family. What's next? His family? Come on, we're just freshmen.

"Wow, your room is so big."

"Uh, thanks."

"A king size bed just for you?" my mouth opened.

He grabbed me gently by the shoulders and nudged me to the bed, "Just for us." He said.

I laid there quietly, my heart was beating so loudly, I was afraid he was going to hear it… but the romance made me lose my trail of thought.

He laughed cutely, "Don't be alarmed. Here, I'll get your gift."

He got up and grabbed a wonderfully wrapped package.

"You didn't have to wrap it."

"It's okay. Open it."

I slowly opened it, cherishing every moment I had. A red scarf.

It was a soft, red scarf. Definitely expensive because the brand was pretty popular like Louis Vitton or the Armani Exchange.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, "It's the best…"

"You always say that," he joked with me. "Do you even mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." I grinned.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and just stood there, not wanting to let go forever.

His hands curved around my waist and we stood there, not wasting a single minute to these precious times we have together before he parts in several years from now.

My red scarf meant more to me then ever today.


	8. Chapter 8: A Sparkling Ring

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 8: A Sparkling Ring**

_- DAMIAN'S POINT OF VIEW -_

For some reason, Lucy didn't answer her phone and it automatically kept going to the messaging thing.

Today was our date and she didn't show up at all.

After 2 straight hours of waiting for her, I decided to go to her house and check up on her. Maybe she was sick or something.

I rang the doorbell and her mom showed up at the door.

"Ah, you were that young boy last time," she smiled with a worried look, "Recently, we've found out that Lucy was in an accident…"

Accident?! "What happened? Where can I find her?" I asked.

"We're going to visit her now, would you like to join us?"

"Mom, let's get going," a boy said, "M- Hey who's this?"

"I'm Damian." Was there always a guy in the house like this? I peeked through, 2 teenage guys?

"Eh, I'm Tom. What? Lucy's boyfriend? I never heard of him."

"Yeah, she doesn't talk much bout' that. Anyway, please let me go see her, what happened?

"We'll start answering questions in the car," he smiled. "Let's get going kid."

I got into the car and basically started asking questions. Lucy, apparently, was in the hospital because of a car accident when she was riding home with her father. I really had no idea that her family was in a divorce problem and that her father forced her away from her family.

All on Christmas day? That just really sucks.

When we arrived at the hospital, I quickly rushed to the nurse.

"Please, tell me where Lucy Heartphilia is."

"Give me a minute young boy," she smiled, then she started typing on the computer and looking through files while Lucy's family walked over.

"Wow, you must be really worried about her." Tom said.

"Of course I am… I'm worried sick."

"Ah, that's room 24, right down the corner there," she pointed.

"Thank you." I glided through the hallway, finding the room instantly.

There was Lucy, laying on her bed with a few bandages.

"Lucy?" I shook her lightly, "Are you sleeping? Please answer me so I will know you're okay."

"Damian…" her mother interrupted, "She's in a serious coma, Lucy cannot wake up now to speak to you."

Coma? I held her hand tightly, hoping that she would wake up soon.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for caring for her so much." Lucy's mother grinned sincerely.

"No. I should be thanking you for bringing me here, the place that I most want to be now."

Her family spent a few hours chatting with each other and me, while talking to Lucy once in a while even though there's no response.

After a while, they all left and I decided to stay beside her.

"Lucy… please wake up, you can't just sleep forever. You promised me a date and you still owe me one…"

No sound.

No movement.

No answer.

"I'll get you anything, anything you want. All I ask for return is for you to wake up," a tear trickled down my face and I pressed my eyes together tightly.

"Remember I was going to break up with you? It was weird at first and we made it through. Remember when we had our first kiss? It was so embarrassing. Even though I tried to play it cool, I actually was nervous and my heart was beating so fast because of my adrenaline rush and happiness."

Basically, I just kept talking to her about nonsense and past memories, but it felt good to just sit there with your loved one.

"Lucy…" I leaned over slowly, staring at her flawless, sleeping face. I couldn't help but caress her smooth skin.

And before I knew it, my face was inching closer to hers and I could feel her soft breath on mine, giving me confidence that she might wake up soon.

And I gave her a light, yet sincere, kiss.

I really do love you... I told Lucy in my loving thought.

A boy walked into the room suddenly. Startled, I jumped up in surprise and hit my knee hard on the bed.

"Ow…Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm just a friend here to visit Lucy." He smiled, "Is there something wrong?"

Something was weird about him, but I really didn't know what.

"I'm… Damian," I replied quickly, "And you are?"

"Alexander." He pulled out his hand in a friendly motion, waiting for a hand shake.

"Why… are you here?"

"Like I said, just visiting. Hmm… Damian, I heard a lot about you. You must be very; very close to Lucy?"

"Yeah, you can say that." I glared at him suspiciously.

"A boyfriend?"

"What if I said 'yes'?"

"Hmph, you don't seem to be very fond of me. What have I done to put you against me? Coming to steal your girl?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," he laughed. "But let's wait till she wakes up."

Alexander walked over to the table beside Lucy and placed a bouquet of flowers beside her, gracefully.

"Thank you for your time Damian. I'll be hopefully seeing you again."

"Yeah, bye."

He left and the atmosphere felt cold, unsafe.

Then I knew it was definitely a competition, a love triangle.

I stayed for a little more and left Lucy peacefully sleeping on the bed in her coma. Then I took out the ring I was planning to give her today.

It was the expensive ring she was craving for as soon as she stepped foot near the jewelry store on Ave. 4. However, she didn't have the kind of money to buy it, and when I offered; she was being humble and saying that she's just looking.

But I knew her inside out. She wanted the ring.

I stood in front of her bed and gently lifted her hand.

"Please wake up." I slipped the sparkling ring on her smooth finger.


	9. Chapter 9: To Let Go

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 9: To Let Go**

I woke up finding myself beside Lucy's bed in the early morning. I guess I forgot to go home last night and dozed off while I was chatting with Lucy.

But really, I was worried about this Alexander guy. He was pretty good looking and talked in a sense with logical words.

"Good morning Lucy, I think I fell asleep beside your cute, sleeping face." I smiled to myself.

I stood up and stretched slowly, walking to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you another day," I said, leaving.

It would be much better if she was awake and suddenly heard my corny comment. Like in those weird dramas where they just wake up from an almost impossible miracle and find their loved one sleeping beside them. That's never going to happen.

As I closed the door to her hospital room, I bumped into Alexander, who came to visit again.

"Damian, you came here pretty early…" he stared at me, "Or maybe you slept here through the night?"

"Yeah, I did." I yawned, "Visiting again?"

"Of course. Are you leaving…?"

I hesitated and thought, 'what was his and Lucy's relationship?' so I decided to peek on them, "Yeah I'm leaving. See you some time."

Alexander walked into the room and softly closed it behind him. I pretended to walk away towards the end hallway.

Then I waited and quickly shuffled back to her room quietly, slightly opening the door.

I looked through the small space and stood there quietly.

"Lucy. We're here together again." He caressed her face.

I growled at the sight, but even though I wanted to run in there to give him a straight punch, I decided that would do nothing but cause trouble.

"I shouldn't have rejected you that day," he continued, "Because now, you're the only one for me, so please give me another chance and come back."

No response, but the feeling inside the room felt very timid and awkward.

"And yet… you chose some other guy. I'm hurt, wounded. Actually, I've also been thinking, maybe I should just die if I can't have you." He laughed.

This guy was really nuts, I'm guessing. The tone of his voice and his insane attitude and way of talking. What is he trying to do?

Suddenly, a nurse nudged me and I fell face-first to the hard, tiled floor. Alexander turned around looking me curiously.

"Didn't you… leave?" he widened his scary eyes.

I thought quick, "Uh… I left something here. Sorry."

"You heard what I said didn't you?!"

"Well… uh, not really."

"Really?" he lowered his expression.

"Y- Yeah, of course I didn't."

There was no sound at all and everything was silent. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all and it kind of gave me an eerie feeling.

Awkwardly, he interrupted the silence, "You're lying."

I froze in shock, how did know? Was he even human?

"What are you talking about?" I stalled longer "I'm telling the truth."

He took a step backward and opened the window, allowing the cool air to breeze into the dark room.

What's up with him?

Suddenly, he walked over to Lucy and looked at me, grinning.

I had a bad feeling about this, so I took one step forward.

Big mistake, he grabbed Lucy out of her bed and held her tightly, standing beside the huge window.

"W- What are you doing?" I asked.

"If I can't have her… no one can," he smiled.

"W- Wait, we can talk this over! You don't need to do this."

"But, you guys are lovers, I can't stop her… but if we die here, we'll be together without your interference in beautiful heaven."

"Yeah right. Lucy will be the one in heaven and you – you will horribly end up in hell for this. Think about it, you're killing someone right now and committing suicide at the same time!"

He was trembling. "You don't understand anything…"

"Yes I do. We can settle this calmly and wait until Lucy wakes up."

"But; but when she wakes up… she'll be with you, and not me."

He stepped closer to the window and sat on the edge, staring at the grass.

Wait a minute… this was the first floor! What am I talking about? They can't die like this.

"This is the first floor Alexander… You can't die like this."

"Duh," he laughed. "You totally fell for it, how pathetic."

"What?"

"Do you think I would jump out the window and kill my loved one just like that? I'm only teaching you a lesson from spying on me while I'm talking to her."

I was really pissed off because I wouldn't have forgiven him if he killed Lucy. My mind was in rage from this joke because it wasn't funny at all.

"Bastard," I ran over and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What? You're going to punch me in the face?"

"No." I let go. The tears came from my face and I felt like an idiot.

"But if I really lost her, I wouldn't know how to live and survive."

I wiped my wet face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Yeah… I heard you're dying anyway when you're 20." He commented, "She really does love you. However, when you die… you know sad she'll be?"

I looked at him in thought. It's true, losing your loved one could feel so painful that you don't want to live yourself.

"What's your point?" I asked cautiously.

"If you leave her, she probably won't love you anymore and fall in love with another guy. Then when you pass on, she won't be as sad."

"What?... I can't do that. I love her too much."

"But if you really loved her, wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

It's true. I would always want Lucy to be happy. I can't let her mourn over someone like me. She was too good for that.

"But, wouldn't she be sad if I leave her?"

"Hmph, all girls are sad when their relationship breaks, but they still get back on their feet and keep going for a new love. Simple."

"But..."

"No 'but'. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Then what are you going to do Damian?"

"I don't know… So I have to let her go?"

"Exactly," Alexander smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Memories

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 10: Lost Memories**

I opened my eyes and stared around the room.

"Lucy… You're awake." A boy said to me.

"Huh?" I got up, "I'm so tired."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me gently and I felt warm as well as loved.

"It's okay, you've been in a coma. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah… just really heavy."

"That's great," he smiled.

"Thanks…" I replied awkwardly, "But who are you?"

His expression darkened and he stared into my confused eyes. I really don't know who he was or how I got here.

"It's me, Damian… you're boyfriend." He stammered, letting go of his grasp by hugging me.

"Damian? I don't know what's going on… I have a boyfriend? Wait, do I have a family?" I asked.

"Yeah, your mom and 2 brothers."

"Mom and 2 brothers? Where's my dad?"

"They divorced because your dad was drunk and always over-gambling. You're father dragged you to go home with him after the court case and drove too fast, causing an accident."

"Drove too fast? My father is that bad of a person?" I rubbed my head and thought fro a while, nothing came to mind.

"Yeah, then you came to the hospital and wouldn't wake up so the doctor checked up on you and concluded that you were in a short coma."

"Oh…how long was I asleep?"

"About a few months." He sighed.

"What a tragic life. Oh, I'm really sorry, but, I can't remember you at all." I apologized.

I really can't remember anything. Not even the car crash or my family members. Now this guy here is saying that he's my boyfriend?

"You… really can't remember?" he asked.

"No I can't. I'm sorry. I can't even remember who my family is…"

"Okay, wait right here! I'll be back in 20 minutes." Damian smiled.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Silly, I'll be back soon." He smiled, "Even though you have forgotten me, you still don't want me to leave."

He walked to the door and another boy was waiting outside, about to come in.

"Lucy! Oh my gosh, you're awake," he said running towards me. "Did you call you're parents?"

"I don't know their numbers."

"You're home phone?"

"I don't know my home phone…"

He looked at me like I'm a weirdo or something. Then Damian interrupted, "She lost her memory you idiot."

"Ehhh?! Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Um…. I'm sorry, I don't think so."

"I'm Alexander!"

Alexander? I though for a bit, wondering if his name had any familiar thought to me. Alexander… Alexander… Alexander… Nothing.

"I apologize um… Alexander. But, I really don't seem to know you."

I felt very uncomfortable and guilty. Plus, everything is going through so fast! This guy named Damian sees me wake up and says he's my boyfriend. Then right away he goes home and says he'll come back.

Then conviently, some weirdo named Alexander runs to my bed and asks me if I remember him? How many minutes past from this?!

Like 10 minutes, and I already know so many things. It felt like a rush.

"That sucks…" he frowned.

He opened the curtains and a burst of bright light flowed through the clear window.

He sat by me and started talking about our relationship.

"Wait… if you're my boyfriend, why did Damian say that he's my boyfriend?"

Alexander grinned in an awkward way, "Of course Damian would say that. He's jealous of our relationship so he's taking advantage of your memory lost."

"What do you mean…?"

"Basically, Damian wants you to think that you're his boyfriend so you won't be with me. But trust me… I'm telling the truth."

"Do you have proof?" I asked curiously.

He paused and hesitated. Something told me he was the liar in this scene. I don't think I could trust him, but what could I do? I don't have proof myself after losing my memory. What if Alexander really was my boyfriend?

"You don't remember?" he suddenly spoke, "My house was burned in the fire and I lost all our photos and beautiful memories as a couple."

A fire? "There was a fire?" I asked sincerely, "What happened?"

The door slammed open and that boy… what was his name, oh, Damian; yeah, that boy Damian walked in with a whole box full of things.

"What's that?"

"Our memories together of course. I'll make a video for you too if you want, it'll be easier to look through things." He smiled. "You're mother is very worried too, I just called her to let her know that you're awake."

How nice, I thought. He's so considerate of my family's worries and my memories I've lost.

"I also picked up some stuff from your house. You should remember your brothers Tom and Leo. Your mom's photos with you are here too."

"Then, where's my family right now if you just came from there?"

"Finding parking," he laughed.

I couldn't help but smile to his friendliness and laughter. Maybe he really was my boyfriend… but if Alexander was my real boyfriend… he would be hurt and I didn't want that.

"Lucy!"

"Hi," I replied, as a woman hugged me.

"I heard you've lost your memories, sweetie. Don't worry, we'll help you, please don't be scared."

"So you must be… my mother?" I asked.

"Yes! And there are your brothers, Tom and Leo. Your uncle and aunt couldn't come today because all your cousin's have to attend a wedding in Chicago. "

"My cousins… I see." I paused, then I remembered, "Damian! Alexander said that you're lying to me and saying that you're my boyfriend just to trick me… he says that HE is my real lover. Is that true?"

"He said what?!" he walked over to Alexander, "What the hell did you tell her. You got no proof at all."

"Mom… who's my boyfriend? Do I have a boyfriend?"

"Well Damian is very nice and visits you all the time. Plus, you always hang out with him whenever you get the chance… but you never told me if he's your boyfriend, but you've known Alexander for about 1 or 2 years."

"Who should I believe…?"

Even I thought to myself this was confusing… I don't know what to do. I placed my hands on the 2 opposite sides of my head and closed my eyes hard.

Who's telling the truth or the lie?


	11. Chapter 11: Time Forgets

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 11: Time Forgets**

I flipped through the photo albums, finding so many happy memories of me with Damian… however, Alexander had no proof.

I really didn't know what to choose.

The pictures were really a beautiful sight. We held hands in most of them or he was hugging me from behind. I couldn't believe how many different places we took pictures in.

Supermarkets, festivals, amusement parks, mountains, forests and villages which look nothing like the scenery outside the hospital window.

"I look so happy in all of them," I smiled.

"Of course," he said sarcastically, "I'm the best guy there is."

I looked at him with the 'yeah right loser' face (which I had no idea why I did that).

He laughed, "You're still the same Lucy. You always show me the 'yeah right' face."

He knew me unexpectedly well and I guess I had to trust him. Who else would know me this much besides my family?

"I still can't remember you much… but you're really a nice guy."

"Thanks."

-Knock knock- Someone interrupted our conversation and my family reunion.

"Um… sorry to come in so suddenly, but is this Lucy?"

"Yeah, what's wrong nurse?"

"Oh nothing much. We're going to switch your room, do you mind?"

"Of course not, we can go now if you insist," I said.

"Thank you so much," she replied, "You'll be going to room 80 on the 2nd floor."

"Sure, come on, let's go." I told everyone.

We slowly moved all my stuff to room 80 and cleared our previous room. It didn't really feel different, but there was company in my room.

It seems like I'm sharing it with another boy.

"Hi," I held my hand my hand out with a bright smile to the boy, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to have some company in the hospital room when no one visits."

He looked at me. "I'm Jaden." He looked at me with large, crystal blue eyes. 'How pretty', I thought to myself.

His golden blonde hair matched with his eyes nicely… he fits the image of a theoretical angel.

"This is my family and these are my friends." I pointed them out.

Damian gave an ill look and turned away without a sound. I thought that he might have been nice enough to say hi or greet him.

But then I realized that I called Damian a 'friend' instead of boyfriend. But… I can't confirm that right now. Sorry Damian.

"Go back to the bed Lucy," my mother said, "Getting rest is necessary for now."

"Sure and don't worry so much… mom." I hesitated at the last word.

She brightened her expression and we began talking about my lost memories. I can't believe I did so many weird things.

But when my brothers and mom left, it was just me and Damian; not including the boy I'm sharing the room with.

"I have to go in about an hour, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… How come you spend so much time with me?"

"You… always asking dense questions," he laughed softly, "Because I'm still in love with you even though you've forgotten me."

I stared at him and felt butterflies in my stomach. Although I really liked him, I couldn't think of him as a boyfriend just yet… he must be heartbroken inside.

"That's really nice… but" I had to tell him straight forward.

"It's okay," he stopped me, "I'll wait as long as you want me to wait."

"Even if its forever?" I asked.

"Of course, as long as you're with me in the end." He smiled, "I'll wait of course."

I though awkwardly and asked, "But… what if I'm not with you in the end?"

The silence broke the happiness in our conversation. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Ah. That would be very sad wouldn't it," he smiled with a sad expression.

"I'm… sorry I asked," I apologized, "I didn't mean to say such an inappropriate thing to you."

"It's fine," he sighed. "I should be going."

I thought he said he was going to leave in an hour… and it's only been about 5- 10 minutes. But I guess I shouldn't say anything to make this moment worse.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Damian."

He walked out of the room with no comment and I watched him solemnly walk away and not turn back to look at me once.

"He wanted you to tell him 'Don't go' or some sappy thing like that."

"Huh?" I looked around… Oh right, that was probably Jaden talking. "Why do you say that?" I dragged the curtain to see him clearly.

"Obviously he left before the hour because of your comment, however, he was hoping you would ask him to stay. This means he wants you to respond."

I thought about it, "You're right…"

"And… you have so many people visiting you and spending so many hours with you."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I don't remember them, but they're so nice to me."

"I really do envy you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Something told me that his family or friends don't usually come around often.

"They seem to forget about me all the time."

My heart throbbed slightly in guilt. We were all happy and laughing, chatting away; Jaden was watching in the sidelines with sorrow. We basically shoved it right in his face.

"I'm sorry… but if it's not rude to ask, what happened with you and your family?"

"You know… I guess time forgets."

"Time forgets?"


	12. Chapter 12: Family

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 12: Family**

"I was born as a mistake." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I argued, "No one is a mistake. They were born because they deserve this life… that's what I believe."

"Not everyone can have the happiness you receive, Lucy. Not everyone has someone to care for them… it's because of that; that there are many cruel and heartless people in this world."

I kept my mouth quiet and sadly looked at him. I didn't know what to say… but I know that he's probably right.

"I was born from a woman that my father had an affair with. At that time, he was already married and he already had a son… but then he met my mother."

I was speechless…

"I was born a while later and his wife soon pieced out the hidden puzzle of this affair. How did she find out? It was because of me… I happened to say the words that exposed them."

"And what were those words?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to say… but all I can tell you is that I ruined them. My father's wife at that time was furious. My mother smacked me when we were alone because of my reckless words."

"So did they divorce? Did your father decide to marry your mother?"

"No… it seems his wife really needed that man's money. Basically, he married both of them even though it was illegal. Everyone called my mother the aunt when the truth was that she's really his wife as well."

"Why?"

"In case the cops know that he has 2 wives… it was just a cover."

"Oh… so what happened?" I asked. The story really pulled me in, but I couldn't help but interrupt with some questions to make things clear.

"They absolutely hated me." He continued, "My mother treated the woman well. The 'woman' as in my dad's first wife. She intended to treat her nicely for forgiveness… Gradually, she began to like my 'brother' better."

"You have a brother?! This is confusing."

"You're so stupid. My 'brother' as in the first wife's son. You can think of it as siblings which are not blood related."

"Ah I see… go on please, I'm sorry for the interruptions (again)."

"Anyway, my brother wasn't as feminine looking as me. He had more of a male look within him; Sharp blue eyes and pale brown hair. He was intelligent and gifted in business. He could carry on so many things in our family. However… I cannot."

"Eh? What are you good at then?"

Jaden sighed, "Look at the difference. My brother is smart and good in business. I, on the other hand, am only a little bit above average in education and I specialize in music and arts. I can't take over any business in my family at all."

He went on, "I'm not equal to him. I'm so many times lower than my brother and no one likes me for who I am."

"I'm sure that if you follow what you do best, you can be as good as he is." I smiled. "You're good in music? Music as in instrumental or vocal?"

He stared at my happy face, "Both, mainly vocal."

"Think of the positives, you might become the number 1 singer if you try really hard! By then, maybe you can be as equal as your brother."

"Be serious. There are so many singers in the world and its not as easy to become the top."

"People have done it before," I interrupted, "If you really have a strong will power and talent for singing, you have a chance that not everyone in this world can have."

He bit his lip and looked away, thinking. "Maybe I can, but… it doesn't mean my family will accept me because of that."

"If they really loved you, they will realize it and support you. However, if they don't, then just count on your friends to cheer you on."

He hesitated, setting a silent pause in our conversation.

"I don't have any friends." He said, "I don't communicate well with others besides the introduction."

"I see… well then, I'll be your first," I held a 'thumbs-up' to him and grinned, "Now you're a small step closer to your journey."

"Barely."

"But it's a start right?"

"I guess you can interpret it that way."

"So anyway, just train hard to practice your singing skills. One day you'll continue onto your path you find and become the best singer ever."

"I'm not sure about the best, but sure, why not since I have nothing better to do with my unwanted life."

Although he responded in a boring way that showed no interest in my idea whatsoever, I felt that he meant it in a good way and just agreed with him normally. "That's good."

"So when did your family visit you last?" I asked.

"About 8 months ago." He replied, "A really long long while ago…"

"I hope they do come back to see you," I commented, "It really hurts to have your family ignore you in your time of need, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is… but they won't come back anytime soon and I'm sure of that."

"Why do you say that Jaden?"

"They're too busy with their 'star' son to care about someone like me."

"Wait… I'm quite curious about your reason for being in the hospital though. Sorry to change the subject right away, but what happened?"

"No one believed me when I told them this, but my brother did something to me… but everyone thought he was the little angel who wouldn't do anything bad."

"You're brother…?" my eyes widened. How could a sibling be so cruel to purposely do something to his brother and get him to end up here?

"We were playing a game, you know, hide and seek. But when I found him, he was running away so I happily chased after him. I saw him at the long stairs of our mansion and I went to grab him for fun."

Mansion…? I looked away, they seriously must be millionaires. Why would Jaden be in a poor room and hospital like this?

"He smiled when I was right next to him and held out his leg to trip me. Of course I didn't see this coming and I tripped, then I felt a pressure on me. It seems my brother pushed me from the back and I tumbled down the stairs painfully."

"How… How could he do something like this?" I said.

"I don't know, but the next thing I saw was the blood from the scratches I received from the fall. When everyone came, they asked me 'What happened? Why are you bleeding here?' and I said, 'Because Leon purposely pushed me off the stairs.' And I began to stare at him with an evil expression."

"What did your brother say after that?"

"He lied that I was stupid and running around to much so I fell down the stairs accidentally. But I knew it wasn't an accident, I felt his hand pressured on my back and his foot tripping me on the right time."

"And no one believed you?"

"Of course not, I'm nothing to them… why would they believe me compared to him?" Jaden laughed sarcastically.

I've known for a very long time that this world was not perfect and that things were more unfortunate than my own life. I've known that people out there have their own problems and solutions… but I still wish I could do something.

I feel like guiding them is the right thing to do instead of following the negative choices and leaving them behind like most people do in this society.

"I believe you," I said, "And we can be a family too and look out for each other."

He turned his head directly towards me and his eyes locked onto mine.

"Family, huh." He commented.


	13. Chapter 13: Unlocked Secret

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 13: Unlocked Secret**

I came out of the hospital for about a week or so to continue my high school life which I have forgotten.

Who were my friends? What classes was I in? What activities or programs do I enjoy? I had no idea and it really caused me a lot of confusion the first few weeks.

"Damian, what did I really like to do in school usually?" I asked, "Like the programs I joined or extra curricular activities?"

"Well… you were really good at piano." He answered, "Annnnddd you're basically good at all your programs for subject classes."

"Piano. I think I know something… I guess I'll try to play."

"That's good," he smiled.

Then I thought for a bit, "Hey, what do you like to do usually?"

"Well besides the usual every-day sports, I guess I'm into astronomy."

"Astronomy? Like space and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I guess. You probably don't remember, but when I moved here, you came to visit me at the hospital all the time. I told you I wanted to become an astronaut and you said that you'd become a female astronaut," he laughed.

"Astronaut… I've never thought of that though. It sounds interesting."

"Yeah it is! We can go star gazing tonight. My father's friend has a planetarium out of town... well if your parents let you."

That's right, I haven't seen my father after that incident everyone told me about. How come he never came back to get me?

"I'll ask my mom," I smiled in excitement, "Maybe I can. She really trusts you."

He put his hand on the back of his head and gave a friendly smile, "Yeah."

"Wait a minute… I visited you at the hospital? Why were you in the hospital?"

"It's a pretty long story Lucy," he replied.

"I have time, you can tell me."

"Well, you can say that I had some sort of disease in me…"

"Really?! Are you okay? Is the disease gone?"

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked down, hesitating to answer my question.

"Damian?" I asked, worried.

He lifted his head up and smiled at me casually as if there was no silence just now, "I'm totally fine. The disease is gone for good and there's no problems at all."

I didn't trust him, "I'm not stupid, I know when you're telling a lie."

"What are you talking about…? I'm telling the truth."

"But you hesitated… and your smile was really fake. I could tell. You're a close friend to me now and I'm pretty sure I know when you're lying."

"Please! I'm perfectly fine, so fine I'm probably the healthiest person on earth," he laughed.

"If you say so…" I gave in.

"Yeah, I'll meet you tonight and pick you up." He smiled, "We'll have a really fun time! There's going to be a lot of planets showing tonight."

"That's good. I'll see you then."

He walked away and I waved at him good-bye.

That evening he picked me up at my house in his fancy, new car. Actually, he couldn't drive yet, but you know what I mean, this guy has his own personal driver. Anyway, he came.

And his planetarium was huge…

"It's so nice here, how can one family afford all of this? I can't even imagine." I complimented.

"It's almost time," he said.

"Almost time for what?" I asked.

"I did some long research through these years and discovered that there are many new things for you to see. It's really pretty."

When he looked at me, I could see the excitement in his eyes… definitely a born astronaut or astronomer. But I felt really cheerful when I saw him show his childish side to something he cherished so much.

"Here, look into this telescope and watch the stars come out." He lightly held my wrist and pulled me over.

I looked inside the small glass and stared into the dark evening sky. And slowly, one by one, the stars began to appear as the orange red began to fade away to pitch black, announcing the night.

"The stars, they're just popping out of no where." I smiled in wonder.

I turned around when I said that and he was really close to me. I could feel his heart beat right on my back as he looked through the glass himself, stretching out and leaning on me warmly.

"There's many more things to see soon… Ah, my bad, are you thirsty or anything?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm good. But really, the stars are beautiful."

"Yeah I know. So many wonders in space don't you think? It must be great to have a better view of them as an astronaut."

"Yes… it must be," I continued looking at the stars.

Basically, for the rest of the night, we looked at the faraway planets that showed up and the stars that scattered throughout the black.

And you know, it was really great. This was one of the best experiences I've had with him, although there must be many more to come.

But… sadly, they said that I might need to go back to the hospital in about 1 week in case there are any side effects of what happened to my head.

"Remember this afternoon… when you asked me what's wrong?"

I looked at him, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Actually, this is something you knew a long time ago… but you've forgotten."

"Something I knew?"

"Yeah. Something big is happening to me in a matter of years and I don't want you to think of me differently if you knew… since you don't remember me anymore. But I can't hold back any longer and lie to you, because you must know."

"I wouldn't think of you differently… Wait! Did you kill a person?!" I asked shocked. Damian killing a person?! This was so tragic, I wouldn't know what to do.

"No…" he laughed, "I didn't. Please don't jump to conclusions."

I sighed in relief, "Then what's wrong? Wait! Don't tell me that you're a famous robber and stole valuable merchandise!"

"No I didn't do that, it's just that –"

"Wait! You… you raped a young girl?!" I took another guess.

"Lucy…" he smacked him forehead, "No I didn't rape anyone. Now just listen."

I stared at his serious face and nodded.

"I'm…" he hesitated.

"You're…?"

"I'm not going to live…"

"What?! Is someone going to kill you?! What… what happened? What's wrong?"

"No… no one's trying to kill me. It's not anyone's fault. I have a serious sickness. The doctor said that he's pretty sure I can't survive for as long as a normal life."

"Wait… when – when are you going to… pass away?" I stumbled on my words.

"Heh. Probably when I'm 20…" he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14: Suffer

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 14: Suffer**

To me, I've been troubled by Damian's problem for the whole week. I couldn't even concentrate on normally going through high school. And before I knew it, I had to return to the hospital and stay because they're afraid of side affects.

I really regretted using all my time thinking and troubling myself… but to know you're dying at such a young age… its absolutely horrible.

"Hey what's up, you seem pretty down." Jaden said, "Don't like the school life?"

"It's not that," I shook my head, "It's something totally different…"

"Hmm… boy problems I presume?"

"Yeah, you can say that I guess."

"So what's up with the guy?" he asked, "Doesn't like you back?"

"Nah. That's not the problem at all. He does like me… Anyway, it's just that… he's going to pass away at a young age, so I don't know how to react."

"Sometimes, you can't do anything about it. All you can do… is watch. And I'm sorry to say that, but if no one can find a cure, he can't magically survive."

I lowered my head and sighed. What Jaden said was true and I really can't do anything about it, except spend time with him and cheer him on until his time comes. This was reality.

"You're right."

"I know it's hard, but it doesn't mean you should give up hope just yet." He smiled.

"Yeah… thanks." I smiled back.

"Hey, instead of sitting here the whole day, you want to go around the open field behind the hospital?"

"I would've never thought of that. Sure, let's go."

We both got off our beds and I grabbed the wheel chair for Jaden.

"Here, sit."

"Thanks."

I pushed him down the hall and went on the elevator to go downstairs. I don't think I've ever been to this natural wonder until now. It seemed bigger than the view of it from my window.

I pushed Jaden to the side, under the cool shade and then I ran around the grassy land, breathing the fresh air and allowing the sun to penetrate me.

"If only the world was like this without pollution, right?" I danced around.

He laughed, "I think you're over reacting."

"Why is that?" I asked happily.

"Because we need so many things that cause the environment we have now."

"True… but I do hope there are many places just like this. A world could be a happier place."

We always talked and hanged out with each other in the hospital. Although I did feel pity to his injured leg, he never seemed to regret anything or mention the fact of his disability. He was indeed, strong.

I felt that our friendship grew stronger each day as well. Sharing the same room and talking with each other everyday of our lives felt special. There was nothing I didn't know about him.

Damian also didn't visit often as he use to, but he never included Jaden in anything we did… and it felt really awkward because I didn't know him that well like Jaden. I felt more comfortable with all of us together instead.

(What happened to Alexander? I don't know because he never came again…)

"Hey Jaden, today I'm going to visit my mother now. Hope you don't mind being alone for a few hours."

"Its fine," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye," I waved, leaving the room in excitement.

Happily, my mother was waiting outside for me and I ran to the car. "Lucy!" she smiled.

I hugged her and hopped onto the car as it sped away after.

"Everyone is at home already and we're preparing dinner." She said.

"Isn't it like 4 something right now?"

"Well, today we decided to eat a little earlier than usual."

Sorry to not get into details, but I had a really great time at home with my brothers and my mom. We played some board games and ate dinner at the beginning of 5. I haven't tasted food like this for a really long time.

I laughed and smiled today so much, it was just too good to be true. And yet it really was real.

Suddenly, I smelled something weird. "Hey Tom… Leo… do you smell something?" I asked.

"No. Why do you say that?" Tom responded.

"You don't smell it?"

They stood up and walked over to the door, "Yeah, something smells awkward. Is it smoke?"

"Yeah… it smells like smoke." I said, "Is there a fire?"

I got up and quickly opened the door, there was smoke filling the air slowly. We all rushed over to the kitchen.

My eyes widened in horror.

My mother was hanging upside down in the kitchen, while the fire was creeping closer to her. I dropped to the floor in shock… who did this?

"Mom?! Mom!" Leo yelled. He tried to untie the tight rope… no use. He ran to the drawers to grab a knife to cut the rope, but the fire flamed and he dropped the knife… his hand burned.

Tom ran over and pulled Leo away, grabbing the knife. He cut the rope and lifted my mom up, grabbing a wet rag and placing it over her mouth to lessen the smoke inhale.

"Mom… what happened?" he asked as her eyes slowly opened.

"You're father… He just came in." she coughed.

"What?! Dad did this? What did he do…?"

"He…" she coughed, "He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't breathe… Then when I woke up, he was tying me up and the blood rushing to my head really hurt… and I closed my eyes again, watching him set the fire…"

My father… did this. What kind of man was he? How did this happen?

The flame blazed through and we jumped out as the kitchen burned to a crisp. The intense flames began to spread so quickly, it covered up the walls.

It was hot in here and I didn't know why weren't running away.

"Come, we have to leave now!" Tom lifted my mom who seemed to look heavy.

Leo began grabbing all the money he could in case we needed it. The fire was out of control and I wiped the sweat off my hot face.

"Lucy, help me open the door, "he said.

I ran towards the door quickly, gasping for air… but all I inhaled was the polluted black smoke that surrounded the apartment.

I reached for the door, but the fire spread upward, causing me to fall back. Tom placed mom on the floor gently and kicked the door open.

"Go Lucy, you head out first, I'll carry mom out and Leo will follow."

Afraid, I leaped over and made it without a single burn. "Tom, Leo, Mom…" I said.

The flames crackled and Tom was carrying mom. I offered help but he said it was too dangerous. Leo then ran out of the room covering his mouth.

The ceiling piece fell unexpectedly on Tom and my mother.

I yelled in horror and thought of running in to help… but what could I do? I can't lift something so heavy and the flames were huge.

Leo was trying to go around the ceiling piece, but he looked weaker as he attempted an escape.

"Tom! Mom! Leo!" I screamed, "Please come out safe!"

"Don't worry… Lucy," Leo breathed heavily. "Don't-" he coughed.

The fire trucks were here right away, I could hear their sirens down the street.

"Don't worry," the tears ran down my face. "The firemen are here. It's alright… It's going to be alright…"

The heavy breathing from Leo frightened me and I could hear my mother yelping in pain as Tom was struggling to get her out.

I cried, "It's… going to be alright…"

I could see the struggling under the rock has stopped… and my hands were shaking at that point. Leo was breathing hard in the corner, fainting from lack of air.

I was scared and I couldn't do anything… the fire blocked the doorway completely and I didn't know how to get in… and even if I can make it into that room, I didn't know how to help.

Could I carry Leo? No.

Could I lift the block? No.

Could I clear the fire? No.

I punched the wall in sadness and anger.

My father… has made me suffer such a horrible pain.

Suffer…


	15. Chapter 15: Break Up

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 15: Break Up**

Have you ever felt that you've lost everything? You're hope, emotions and life?

That image… flashed into my mind so many times. My family dying right before my eyes and I could do nothing.

Even though I closed my eyes and held my hands tight together, no miracle could save them. This was reality.

They've gone to a brighter world where I haven't reached yet… and I could only stare at myself in the mirror, looking into my emotionless expression, condemned upon my face.

But it was too late, the fire had just been too controlling.

"Lucy," a nurse asked as I turned around, "Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Hey Lucy," Jaden walked in, "Look, my leg is almost all healed up." He smiled.

"That's good…"

"I did a little research… I'm sorry about your family." He sighed. "The people here say that you're going to stay in an orphanage when you're released from the hospital."

"Yeah…" my fingers slid down the cold, glass window, "Probably."

"Does Damian know about this?"

"Who knows… maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. Life doesn't choose to tell you or warn you beforehand."

"You're so lifeless Lucy. You use to be so perky and strong no matter what came through your way." He said, "Now… I'm sorry to say it but you're just falling apart."

"Sorry…" I shook my head, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I just… never felt this way. I never thought something like this would happen."

"I'm sorry for your lost Lucy, but I was wondering… do you want to come live with me and my family?"

My eyes turned to his, "Your family?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to make such a suggestion after this tragic moment… but I couldn't wait to ask."

"No… it's fine. Sure… since I have no where to go."

And that day, I agreed to his offer. About a month later, I was released from the hospital and Damian visited me.

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me your family died?!" he yelled.

"I don't know…"

He backed away. "I feel that… you're not with me anymore. And you forgot our love with each other. Don't you remember?"

"I'm… sorry," I said awkwardly. I was blank and unable to think straight.

"Do you want to come stay with me?" he asked, "I'll get your papers and you can come live with me," he held my arm and started walking.

I pulled my hand away and his face was troubled. He stood there with a confused expression in his eyes, glaring right into mine.

"I'm… living with Jaden." I said. "I can't go with you."

I didn't know what he was thinking, but I was pretty sure it wasn't something happy or bright.

"Tch. You're living with that blonde pretty boy?" he growled.

"Um… yeah, is there…" I paused, "Anything wrong?"

He bit his lip and turned away angrily. "You know what…" He said, "Although you don't remember, we were a couple. And even if you find it awkward…" he hesitated.

He stood there with his hand on his forehead and his expression hurt.

"Its… over." He spit out the words. Although I've never thought of him as a boyfriend, my heart skipped a beat and ached.

I've been dumped and I wasn't even aware of it, not even a little bit.

"Over…?" I whispered.

He didn't turn back to look at me once while he walked away. The clear, sunny day seemed to turn dark in my mind.

I didn't know why, because I've never seen him as a significant other, and yet I still feel eerie in the end? It's quite confusing.

I breathed a deep breath and looked into the white clouds fluttering slowly through the light blue blanket attached to the sky.

"To lose those you love… I've felt it before. It hurts so much, you don't want to live yourself."


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 16: Happy Birthday**

I woke up in Jaden's sweet smelling home. It was huge, I have to admit. The bathroom was almost twice the size of my former bedroom… it was pretty crazy.

Recently, I feel some of my hopes returned. I went to visit my brother at the hospital before he died. He told me mom and Tom couldn't make it long enough. He was in pretty bad shape, burns all over his soft skin. He told me that I deserved to continue on ad live.

That day I was pretty stupid. He lied to me that the doctor said he was perfectly fine. I trusted him and came to see him for only 2 days. Inconveniently, his life passed on before I could watch his brotherly face alive still.

The money left from the fire was a given to me. Although it wasn't much, I treasured it like it was a million dollars.

"_Lucy, why are you crying?" my brother asked. _

"_Be- bec- because…" my hiccups and tears messed up my words. I couldn't bear to see him in such a horrible state._

_He wiped my face, "Geeze. You're so hopeless." He smiled kindly, "Who are you living with now? I'm sorry I can't take care of you."_

"_My… friend. Jaden." _

"_Are you having fun there? Is his family very kind?"_

"_Yeah." I wiped the tears away, "His house is really big and his family is rich."_

_He looked at me, "That's nice Lucy. You deserve such fortunate things."_

"_Are you going to be okay?" _

_He hesitated, "Yeah. From what I remember, the doctor said I just need to rest and stay here so they'll treat my burns." He laughed, "I look disgusting, don't I?"_

"_Never." I argued to his words, "Everyone is gone… Don't I deserve to leave to the heavens with mother? I lost so much; I lost everything but my life." I had to face the facts that my life didn't seem important anymore… I lost myself. _

_Suddenly, he gripped my hand tightly, "Don't ever say or even THINK of those things Lucy. You have your life. If you waste it, mom will definitely refuse to see you and Tom will never forgive you."_

_I stopped my soft cries and held onto his hand, "Will you promise me you'll be alive with me for as long as possible."_

"_Of course! Nothing will happen to me silly. The doctor said I'm okay. Just stick to your friends and such. They'll miss you so much if you leave the world forever."_

_I nodded. He sat up and with his raspy skin, placed his warm forehead on mine. _

"_Good bye." He stared at me sincerely and then added, "Um… I'll see you tomorrow." _

That day was the last time I spoke to him face to face like that. He broke his promise and left the world.

I came in the next morning after that talk. When I signed in and walked towards his room, the doctor was standing next to him.

That day I was smiling because it was his birthday and I assumed he was sleeping. However, when I walked inside, the doctor looked at me, hurt.

"_Oh, hi." I said merrily, "Is my brother awake?" _

"_I don't know how to say this." He sighed, "He won't be waking up anymore."_

"_What?" I asked confused. Please tell me it's a minor coma. Please._

"_Didn't he tell you? His skin was extremely burned to a horrible extent and caught on infections. Actually, yesterday was our estimated time that he'd pass away, but he seemed to push farther and left us early in the morning."_

_I closed my mouth and almost fell backward. "Oh… my god." My hands began shaking. All I could remember was our last talk. He asked me to live on happily or mother and Tom won't forgive me. He must have been… referring to himself too._

_If he told me sooner, I would have spent every last minute with him. _

_Time; something that I do not have. Something I could not have controlled. _

Thinking back, I felt more hope because I want to meet my mother and family when the time comes. I will live life regularly and not regret it.

Thinking back at this, I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed the muffin I bought yesterday.

I took out a candle, gently placed it in the middle of the muffin, and lit it.

I sang softly, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear brother, happy birthday to you," I closed my eyes and blew out the candles.


	17. Chapter 17: DestinyWe Meet Again

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang:)

**Chapter 17: Destiny. We Meet Again**

Morning… "Is that a candle in a muffin?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." I looked at him, "Can you put a shirt on when you wake up at least?"

"Oh" he laughed, "My bad. The only women in this house is usually my mother or maids, unless someone visits, of course. They don't usually mind."

"I'm celebrating my brother's belated birthday." I smiled as I ate the muffin.

"Oh it's your… wait. Didn't he-" He paused, probably thinking it was rude to remind me that he already passed away.

"Yeah, he passed away already." I answered, "It's okay, I don't mind so much."

He sighed and sat across from me at the counter. I looked at him while normally chewing my soft muffin. He locked his eyes onto mine.

"You…" he said, "look so… cute."

I coughed and almost choked on my muffin. My heart felt like it was beating twice as fast and my face felt flushed. Cute. When anyone tells a girl they're cute, it feels like a nice compliment… but it also gives an embarrassing, yet flattered feeling.

"Um…" I looked away, "Thanks."

He smiled at me and walked over, pouring himself a cup of apple juice. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Do you miss Damian?" he asked firmly.

"Damian…"

"Yeah. You haven't seen him for a while." He said. "You won't see him anymore… will you?"

My mind went slightly blank. "Maybe I will… I can't say I don't want to see him."

It was true. I really don't recall who Damian was. What was his significance to me? Who was he before? Its confusing.

"Don't." Jaden said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't see him. Just don't."

"He's… my friend. Why can't I see him?"

He sighed and flashed his blue eyes at me. "Because." He replied, "I don't want you to look at any other man but me."

What a romantic thing to say. Although I didn't want to joke at this moment, I said it anyway. "You're not a man yet."

He smacked his forehead and turned away, "What the heck. That was a confession… Now…" he shook his head, embarrassed.

I smiled. He was very kind to me. He never hurt my feelings before and I felt a very strong aura between us. A confession really set me off guard and I didn't know how to respond. Did I like him?

"I'm sorry. I really am speechless." I apologized.

I got off my chair and walked over to the garbage bin to throw out the tissue. It was quiet. Peaceful. Awkward. I did pause for some seconds and turned around.

I almost lost balance and was in shock when I saw Jaden right in front of me.

He put one arm on the wall. His body was really close to mine and I could feel light breath on me. What was I suppose to do now?

A hot guy was standing in front of me shirtless, looking like he's ready to seduce me.

"Uh… Jaden." I stammered.

He leaned closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes tightly, leaning as far away as possible. I didn't want to kiss him; something was holding me back.

I couldn't feel his mouth on mine yet. I opened my eyes slowly, examining the moment. He looked at me hurt. His face had "rejected" all over it.

Jaden then patted my head and turned around, "Sorry." He left with pain in his voice.

I thought I liked him. I thought I wanted to be by his side… But this was so confusing. I hurt him just now. I kept inching away with a scared expression, he was so kind to let me off and not kiss me. So kind.

It was so confusing I smacked my head on the wall, trying to walk up the staircase to my room. The hallways were so wide; who would 'accidentally' smack their head like that? Me.

Jaden… I'm so sorry. Those words kept repeating to me. He gave me friendship, generosity, shelter, and so much more than I deserved. Then I shunned him off like that? How could I do such a thing. I'm so horrible.

I dug through my huge closet for anything interesting. Then I noticed something red and soft looking.

A scarf. I red scarf? It seemed so familiar I wasn't sure what it was.

In my mind I felt I knew the purpose of it, but the memory loss blocked me from actually understanding what it was. I stared at it.

"Blood stains?" I dropped the scarf to the ground. Blood? Who's blood? What happened to this person...?

Then I wanted to think… I put on my gray, plaid jacket and told Jaden's mom I was leaving. She gave me a smile and told me not to travel far and to stay safe.

I walked to the park. It was almost empty. But a figure was sitting by the fountain. It was… a teenage boy, playing with a younger boy.

Not necessarily playing… but watching him.

"So cute." I murmured to myself. I decided to walk over and see what they were doing. It'll take things off my mind.

BAM.

I fell backward to the floor, then sat up. A ball was laying beside me and the young boy was innocently yelling over to me to return it.

I picked it up and walked over. "Here little boy," I smiled, "Is this yours?"

He nodded, "You're so pretty," he gazed at me with his huge childish eyes. I laughed and patted him on the head.

We walked over to the fountain.

"Look, look," he said to the teen. "The pretty girl got me the ball back."

"Say thank you." A familiar voice replied.

I looked at him as he turned around. "Damian?!" my eyes widened.

"Lucy."

He was a lot more taller and more adult-like. His features really gave off a feeling of butterflies in my stomach. However, he was also thinner than usual; that gave me a worried feeling.

"Do you want to take a walk with me." He asked.

Without hesitation I replied, "Yes."


	18. Chapter 18:Coldhearted? Or Warmhearted?

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 18: Coldhearted? Or Warmhearted?**

When Damian stood up and held the little boy's hand, it made him look even taller. Tall and fit… like a model.

"How's your life with Jaden?" he asked regularly.

"Um…" I didn't know how to respond, "Good."

"That's good. Winter's coming soon, you should wear more than that. Catching colds isn't something you want to get."

"Uh… Yeah. Of course not."

He was so straight forward and logical. It made me feel like he's completely given up on me and how he says I was his girlfriend. And I felt he wasn't eating well recently either.

"If you don't mind… You seem to have lost some weight. Are you eating well?"

"That's life. You gain weight. You lose weight. Doesn't matter."

His words pierced through me. I was only giving him my concern and he just replies with a heartless answer like that. Well… I guess since I abandoned him like I did, I do deserve it.

He then said, "Not to bring up such a subject, but, I heard about your brother. I'm sorry for your loss… he was a good guy."

Yes. My brother was a good guy. He didn't deserve to lose his life. Neither did Tom or my mother. They should've survived and my father should've died instead for doing such a sin. It may sound rash, but I haven't forgiven him.

"It's alright," I looked up at him, "You don't have to feel sympathetic for me."

"Don't say that. I'm a human. Although I make mistakes, I will always care and worry to whomever or whatever is important to me."

My heart thumped. I'm important to Damian then?

"So I'm important to you…?" I asked. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?

"Yeah." He's so straightforward.

I turned away and stared into the blue sky. It was clear and the sun wasn't blazing in intense heat, nor was it dark and gloomy. A perfect day.

The quiet and emptiness between me and him killed me. Why couldn't we talk like friends like we use to? Why couldn't he see that I'm hurt? Not that I like him; but I cherished our friendship.

"Damian." I said, "Did you ever once miss me?" I blurted out with no flaws.

He paused for a few seconds, "Everyone misses anyone who they are friends with. You're like a sister to me, someone who I would take care of."

I closed my eyes for a bit, continuing my walking in a crooked pace. A sister; it felt awkward to hear him tell me that. Why? Its not like I wanted to be more than that. Do I?

"Oh. Thanks," I smiled weakly.

He didn't turn once to look at me when we were talking. The little kid was also just standing there, looking up at both of us, confused and bored.

I'm the shy type. I won't ask him too many questions… but I really wanted to ask! I wanted to know more and how he felt about my absence. But I couldn't because I am weak and a coward. I don't have the guts to ask such questions. All this time, I waited for Damian to ask first, but judging by his expressionless face, he didn't seem to want to ask anything I was hoping for.

Damian then said, "Don't think I'm ignoring you. If you have anything… then ask. I won't mind, just ask. Stop giving that kind of expression."

He read me like a book. Never have I known anyone (from what I remember) who knows what I desperately want to do or say. I turned slightly to his direction.

"Do you –" I took a deep breath, "Still love me like you said during the time I was in the hospital?" I asked. My heart was probably beating 3 times as fast/

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" he asked.

I looked at him. He must have a hard time trying to tell the truth. "Tell me the lie."

He sighed in defeat. "I seriously hate you the most. You're the worst."

If that was the lie… then he stilled loved me?! How can one guy be so persistent?

My face flushed and the cold air couldn't cool it down. I was embarrassed. I didn't know how to respond to him.

I only took one look at him. In my eyes, he had a cool expression on. Such a good looking guy did exist in this world. Its either he's good looking or the way I see him is really good looking.

"I don't know what to do Damian. My mother's not here…" I cried, "To help me."

The little boy stopped and pulled on Damian's hand, "The pretty girl is crying." He pointed to me. I just stood there covering my face.

"I'm so confused. I don't know who to turn to."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't cry Lucy." He said, "Someone will always be there to help you. Jaden should be with you… he should be your closest friend by now."

"Why do you keep mentioning him?"

"Nothing…" he said, hurt.

_-DAMIAN'S POINT OF VIEW-_

Stop crying you idiot. Although I would love to walk up to her and gently hold her in my arms… I realized it's about time she forgot about me.

It's only a matter of years before I die; she would be in pain if we start becoming friendly again. I can't risk her happiness for my selfish reasons. She was the most important thing to me in my life… my very short life.

I wanted to tell her so many things. I want to be with her like I use to.

She had to forget me and move on. Staying with me… I'll pass away and leave her. If that happens, I will never rest in peace. I really won't. The only way is to make sure she finishes her life in harmony and happiness.

I love you so much.


	19. Chapter 19:Rivals are Like BuddiesMaybe

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 19: Rivals are Like Buddies. Maybe**

[ sry to just lik skip years. but u relly don't wanna just listen to everything :) lol ]

Damian and I seldom met since the time I cried to him. I'm 19 now. Everything seems to be going too fast. Will Damian die next year? Or maybe the next 2 years? I wasn't quite sure yet… but I didn't want him to go yet.

"Come, we must get you dressed for the party." The maid grabbed my arm.

Today was a huge party celebrating Jaden's father's huge success in the company. They made over 2 billion dollars these few years and that's a lot of money if you ask me.

The maids began to make me elegant and dressed up. I did feel like a princess, wearing rich clothes in a huge mansion. It was insane.

She pinned my hair halfway into a comfortable design and lightly curled the bottom, making it a wavy look. The makeup on me was light too, and it really matched my face (in my opinion).

Last thing I needed to finish everything was the dress. It was insane. The texture and the design were like a real princess dress. It was something I'd never thought I'd wear… but I absolutely loved it. Beautiful and elegant… so unlike me.

"Perfect, just sit for a bit and Jaden's father will come pick you up in a few minutes. Remember to smile at the party." She grinned at me nicely.

The car was very nice. It wasn't basically a car… its more like a white limo. A beautiful white limo that shined and sparkled. Today was definitely a day I will always remember. It's a new experience for me to real very rich, although I already began experiencing that for quite a few years now.

The party was dazzling with decorations and well-dressed people. Why did I have to enter through the winding staircase, covered with a red carpet. I felt like entering the room with such high aspects and like I'm the center of attention, which I know I'm not. I shouldn't be, it's Jaden's father's time to shine.

I walked down and took a deep breath, then opened my eyes filled with mascara and all the makeup stuff… you know. Everyone stopped to look at me. No it wasn't me I think, should be Jaden's father whose right behind me.

I looked back. He wasn't there… why did he tell me to go down this way when he's not? I stared back into the open crowd with confusion and walked down anyway.

Jaden came up to me when I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"You're…" he stared at me with no hesitation. "You're…"

"I'm what? Beautiful? Dazzling? Perfect? Cute?" I joked.

"No. You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen," he replied sarcastically. "You look really nice to today." He smiled.

My heart thumped in happiness, "Thanks."

The microphones blasted, "Welcome all. You all know me, the successor of the company, PLiP. These few years my company has made over a billion dollars, which I wouldn't have dreamed to achieve. But! I couldn't do this alone. I would like to thank my very good friend, Charles, for assisting me into this goal."

A man stood up, "Thank you for coming today." He said, "First I would like to also thank the people who worked for us and contributed to our needs till this day."

The whole room clapped.

"Next, I would like to introduce my son who will hopefully become my successor once he reaches the age… if he could. As you all know, I'm working very hard to pay the doctors as much cash as possible to help him survive. He may be passing away in a matter of years, but if he luckily survives such a disease, he shall proudly become my successor." He smiled.

"Dying in a few years?" I whispered.

"Never heard of this guy," Jaden responded. "No idea who he's talking about."

"Please meet… Damian!"

My mouth dropped open; not literally, but it was totally unexpected for this to happen. I haven't met him for a long while. He definitely was much more healthier and taller now. His face and expression became very mature and a little feminine. It's not in a bad way that he's a little feminine, but he looks like a beauty. A cute beauty.

I felt a nudge. "Are you staring at that guy?" Jaden asked angrily. He didn't turn to look at me once.

"Jealous?" I joked softly. But he had a serious look on his expression.

We went to get something to drink until I turned around and spotted Damian next to me.

"Lucy." He smiled awkwardly, "Haven't seen you for a while."

I looked at him, gazing at his height and his fitness. He definitely changed.

Jaden pulled my arm, "Hey Damian." He smiled ferociously, "How's the party? Came to mess it up?"

I elbowed him in the ribs lightly, "Sorry, he doesn't know what he's saying."

"That's alright… I was just… about leaving. You know, to join my father. Yeah, bye Lucy. I'll see you again."

He left so quickly, it made me feel hurt. Did he not want to see me?

"What's his problem…?" Jaden whispered to himself softly.

_-JADEN'S POINT OF VIEW-_

"Be right back Lucy," I patted her on the head and smiled.

Then I quickly shifted to the direction where Damian left so quickly to. Wasn't he trying to attract her? Wasn't he trying to take her away? He just left like he didn't care about getting her anymore. Maybe he gave up or found another girl.

When I caught up with him, I grabbed his arm.

"What's with you man." I said, "Why did you easily give her up?"

"You shouldn't care… she can be all yours now. All yours." He replied with sorrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just let go of my arm. Go to her. Leave me alone, okay?"

"This isn't like you. Although I do love her and want her to be mine, I just need to know the reason why you're giving up like this. I may not desire her to be with you, but I'm human and I care what's going on."

"You sound corny, you loser. Let go."

"No. Look at me when you're talking." I pulled his face over, pissed off.

Tears. I was angry at first… but why is he crying? I've never seen an actual guy just cry like that. Why is he doing this? My face became sympathetic.

"Why? What's your purpose of hurting yourself?" I asked, "I don't understand."

"I…" he closed his eyes, "Love her too much. It really hurts to leave her with another man. If I wasn't going to die soon, I would've landed a punch right in your face you idiot. But I can't let her be friends with me or anything else… I can't see her upset if I just disappear."

"Are you stupid? Don't think you're going to die." I must really be and idiot for persuading him to go back with her, but hey, I'm a nice guy right?

"I know I am. I can't do anything about it. My dad was giving me hope by saying if I survive he'll give me a role in the company. But it's all lies. I can't survive. The doctor's said so."

I held him hard by the collar, "You dumbass [sorry for minor language let's continue]! What if you do survive, huh? Then what? Can you actually face her again? If you don't make your move, I will. I will propose to her when it's time, watch your back." I let go.

It's official; I'm the dumbest guy on earth. I'm actually helping my rival trying to go after her again. I should stop talking.

"Jaden? Damian?" Lucy came over, "What's wrong?"

Did she hear, or did she just come?


	20. Chapter 20: Why Damian

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 20:Why Damian**

I saw them together with vicious expressions and decide to stop them in case they jump each other or something. But when I stepped forward, Jaden and Damian gave me a surprised look, like I wasn't suppose to see them like that. Weird.

So back to the scene.

"H-Hey Lucy…" Jaden twitched with an awkward facial expression.

"I'm going to go." Damian walked away.

"Wait- Don't!" It was too late. He went full speed to the door and left the room as fast as he could. What is he trying to do?

I lowered my head in a sad expression and stood there, confused and hurt.

Then I walked away and Jaden stood there, allowing me to have my time alone.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized and looked up.

"Hey, you live with the boss right?" the guy immediately asked and smiled with a 'no worries look'.

"Y-yeah. I'm Lucy. How about you?"

"I'm Jonathon," he held out his hand, "I actually work as a song writer for many famous companies. You're father helped my company out too. Thanks."

"Uh… you're welcome; I guess?" even though he wasn't my real father.

Jonathon had really neat, average-spiked hair that was a pitch black color. His facial features made him look very feminine an innocent in a friendly way; also keeping his male side on balance. He seemed very kind and always happy.

His height was also very tall and he seemed like the type to love surfing or snowboarding or all that sports stuff; but more to the surfing and stuff. He was quite tan, but not too tanned. It was also a perfect balance like his facial features.

"So tell me about yourself Lucy. Do you like music? Art? Sports?"

I hesitated, "Well I'm not too sure." I smiled awkwardly, "I'm not that good in hobbies cause' I usually excel in studies."

Was I showing off? I don't know.

"That's good. I may not be a brainier guy, but song writing is my thing. I guess you could say that's the only thing I'm actually good at."

"Oh, I see. That sounds nice…"

He suddenly held my hand gently and bowed down a bit, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

My face flushed, "Y-Yeah."

He then lightly shifted to the middle of the ballroom dance floor and held out his hand with a soft aura coming from him. How can one human being be so cheerful and unstressed over anything? How can that one person be so happy?

He then danced nicely. Perfect and in balance too, as expected. Although he may not look as handsome as Jaden or Damian, he was in great balance with his looks and features. It didn't seem real to have a perfect human. Maybe he's not perfect, but I think he's very in proportion.

All the eyes were watching us and I definitely could not stand out like him. He was a great dancer; a classic.

I was actually having some trouble keeping up with him and in these heels, I could trip any moment. I must be cautious.

Suddenly, my heel lightly hit my other shoe and I was about to tumble over; I could feel it.

"Ah-" I whimpered lightly, tripping.

I felt a strong arm lift me gently by my waist and spun me around into a beautiful dance position. I opened my eyes and saw Jonathon with a worried expression.

"It's okay. I won't let you fall." He released his grip, afraid he might be touching me in an uncomfortable way. "Be careful."

I gave him a thankful expression. The crowd roared with claps and whistles. I felt a light feeling in my heart that made me feel happy.

I actually danced well. Um… actually I think he was the one who did it, but I felt really happy like I had a fun experience tonight. I smiled brightly and turned to him.

His hazel eyes glimmered with happiness too. I could feel he loved this experience as well. It was definitely an unforgettable night.

"Thanks for the dance." I said.

"No problem, you did pretty well yourself, just got to loosen up a bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment; I personally thought that I wouldn't be able to dance at all. It was really fun tonight."

I felt a tug on my arm and turned around to see who it was.

"Lucy…" Jaden tightened his eyes, "Let's get some fresh air."

"Oh… okay. Bye Jonat-"

Jaden pulled me away before I finished my sentence as fast as he could without looking back. Jonathon gave a disappointed look and turned away like he had no reason to be with me anymore. Why?

"Lucy," he held my hand, "Why haven't you ever smiled like that before?"

Wow, he is really straightforward.

"What do you mean? Aren't my smiles usually like that?" I said nervously.

"No…"

"I'm sorry. I guess it felt exciting and I was really happy that I did well in dancing."

He mumbled something lowly to himself.

"What…?" I asked, unable to hear.

"YOU didn't dance well. He did, okay. Don't try to give yourself the credit because you were his partner. Stop being so happy about it!"

He shut his mouth immediately. I couldn't believe what he said to me. Maybe I actually wasn't that good at dancing… he's right; I shouldn't be happy about it.I wasn't the one who got all those claps and whistles, Jonathon did. How could I feel so highly of myself and be so joyful of it?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give off the wrong impression that I was good at dancing." My hands were shaking, "I didn't mean to; really."

I turned away and tried to get out of his sight and my eyes began to water.

Stop crying! Stop crying! I told myself many times in my mind.

He grabbed my arm, "Lucy I didn't mean…" he looked at my upset face with tears and showed sympathy in his crystal blue eyes.

I pulled away harshly and quickly walked away, crying softly to myself.

The garden was huge and I just sat on the nearest bench and wiped my eyes.

"Lucy…" a voice came. I jumped, surprised since it was originally quiet.

"Who-" I took a good look. Damian.

"It's me Damian," he sat next to me, keeping a small distance. "Don't feel upset. Jaden is only jealous, you know. I can tell he really likes you; he doesn't mean what he said."

"But…" I couldn't say a word and started crying again.

He brushed my hair away lightly and dried my eyes, "Don't cry. Guys are really defenseless to girls doing that," he laughed. "Look up. The night sky is pretty right Lucy?"

I looked up, fighting the tears. "Yeah… it is."

"You're mother is the prettiest star up there. She's watching over you kindly. Do you want her to see you crying?"

I shook my head.

"I thought you were amazing at dancing. Everyone did! Absolutely breathtaking," he smiled. "Aren't you happy?"

I shook my head, still upset.

Then he tickled me. I burst out in laughter, begging him to stop. Tears came out too. Tears of happiness. I couldn't help but kick around and try to escape. My stomach ached from all the laughter I was letting out.

He stopped and laughed at me, "Go back to Jaden, I'm sure he's worried."

"Why are you always telling me to go to him?" I asked, "I thought you liked me too…" I said.

He paused. "I'm sorry. I guess I just see you…" he hesitated, "as a close friend. I only wish for you to be happy. Come on, let's go."

I tugged on his collared shirt and looked downward. Am I an idiot or what? What was I even doing?

"Lucy?"

"Why are you being so kind to me when I left you that day? You were stomping off, furious and upset. You always told me you liked me. Why are you always avoiding me?"

He sighed and smiled, "That's life. You love… and then you change. It's just that way. I'm not really avoiding you either, I'm just keeping a distance?"

"Why?" I asked with no hesitation.

"Jaden likes you. I don't feel the same way. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea here and make things worse for you. Come on," he pushed me softly, "Jaden must be worried sick."

I slowly walked away. Damian sat on the bench and covered his face with his hands, leaning forward. Was he in pain?

I was about turn around and walk back, but Jaden caught me.

"Lucy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that." He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

The only thing going in my mind was not Jaden's warm hug.

It was Damian.


	21. Chapter 21: To be Loved

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 21: To be Loved**

After that night, I felt something spark in my head.

It was almost Damian's birthday… the day he turns 20. The doctor told him that he couldn't live beyond 20 or 21. Will he die and leave?

What would that feel like if there was no Damian in this world?

I couldn't remember my "wonderful" memories with him before the memory loss. Does this mean I will never know the truth to my previous life?

I sat down and sighed. Everything was running through my mind too fast.

"Gah. What would happen if Damian died?" I placed my forehead on the cold wall. "Why is he dying?" I whispered. "Why?"

Jaden walked in suddenly, "His birthday's coming up, huh? That Damian guy…"

"How'd you k-know?" I said right away, surprised by his walk-in.

"You said he's going to die soon. That means he's turning 20 soon, am I right?"

"M-Maybe…" I hesitated as his eyes looked into mine, "Yes…" I gave in.

"Don't think about it so much."

"Why not?" I asked, worried still.

"Time passes on and the things in it will pass on too. He'll live a better life somewhere up there…"

"Yeah."

"Or down there," he continued.

"Jaden!"

"Calm down," he smiled, "I'm just joking."

"I can't. When a friend passes away… it's really hard to forget."

"He'll be watching you. Don't feel so down."

"I have to feel down." I said, "When my family died in that fire, I went through so much pain… they were the ones I loved."

The awkward silence shattered my thoughts and I could only feel the pain aching in my heart increasing badly.

"I will always… always and forever be with you. No matter how much you have on your mind or how much pain you're grieving, I will be there to go through it with you. I don't want you to feel upset and leave your smile. You're the most important thing to me… ever." Jaden looked away innocently with his eyes gentle, facing the floor.

I looked at him like he was an angel sent from above to protect me. I always felt his presence when I needed help… but Damian was there too.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, killing the peaceful moment.

I jumped, "I'll get it," I said.

Jaden followed behind me. I opened the door and looked out, with cool wind blasting through my hair.

"Hey Lucy. Hey Jaden." Jonathon walked in, "My father wanted to see you."

Jonathon's father came in a minute later, greeting us with a homely smile. He shook hands with Jaden and nodded at me.

Jonathon walked me to another room as Jaden glared behind his shoulder, being moved away by Jonathon's father. I turned my attention back to Jonathon.

"Hey Lucy. Long time no see… sort of." He smiled brightly, with his glowing white teeth shining at me. "What's with the gloomy face?"

"Nothing much…" I gently closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Love problems right? It comes along in many lives; but don't worry. I'm sure it'll pass by soon. True love will always come together in some way."

"How did-" I paused.

"Oh right, I think you missed one little detail about me. Actually, I'm gay."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. I didn't want to look rude, so stayed quiet.

"Because I'm gay… I actually understand girls a lot. They're weaknesses and problems; what's going on in their mind." He sighed, "But I'm also a guy, so I know about guys too. Don't be too shocked," he grinned.

"Sorry…" I gulped, "I really didn't expect you to be- you know."

"Anyway, let's cut this unnecessary information. So let me guess, this love thing include some other guy or guys AND Jaden."

"Yeah, are you a match maker or something. You're a genius."

"Maybe," he laughed, "So what's up?"

"There's this guy… named Damian. Actually, I've lost my memory some time ago and I'm not sure if he was actually my boyfriend or not. When I woke up, I was really confused; but he never left my side even though I didn't confirm our relationship. He was too kind. However, I stayed in the same hospital room as Jaden… and I guess our friendship just- increased a lot."

"Go on."

"Damian," I continued, "Is going to die soon."

His eyes widened in pity and the room became very mundane and empty. I looked away to avoid the pain in which I knew it will be coming. His death tears me apart.

"I see. So you love him."

"No… I mean, he's there for me- but Jaden is too. It's so hard to choose when you have such kind people who are in love with you. It's impossible to decide!"

"I know it is. Sometimes, you have to make a decision. Although I would say that since Damian is passing away, you may want to choose Jaden. However, if you really find that you're intensified with love for Damian… it will be hard. You should spend his remaining life with him if you love him."

If I love him… I will want to spend his remaining life with him. But wouldn't it be heartbreaking to see him pass away? Why does everyone die around me? Why does this world curse me with losing my loved ones?

"But I don't understand if I do."

"Well I can't help you there," he laughed, "I may have a mind of a girl's but not a mind that replicates yours. I could only say… follow whatever feels right."

He stepped out of the living room and walked up the stairs, probably joining Jaden and the fathers.

"Who do I love?" I asked myself. At times like this… I think a daughter would need her mother's help. So how do you get help when she's not here?

I decided to sneak out to the park and see if Damian was there again. Maybe if I see him again, I will know.

Quietly, I walked out of the house, closing the door gently behind me. At the park, near the fountain… he still sat there, with that lonely expression I saw many years ago in this same place.

"Damian…" I walked over.

Shocked, he turned around to see me. "Hey Lucy." His weak expression fought against something hard. I could feel he wasn't well.

"You're turning 20 soon." How stupid of me to be straightforward like this… but it was the only thing running through my mind.

"You're right." He smiled, "I won't be here anymore… maybe. Of course, unless a miracle happened-" he paused, "Nah. That's not possible"

"Are you in pain?"

He looked away. "Lucy… I wish I could stay alive to live the life I wanted to. And to be with the one I love."

"Who's that?"

His face blushed, and his eyes shifted away from mine.

"An old friend."

"Who? Name, specifically."

"Why do you ask such questions?" he smiled again.

"I don't know. Something's just up with me these day. I'm restless if I don't know."

He sighed, "Before I die. I want to tell you Lucy… that I love you."

I lost some balance and my heart rushed as fast as the memories did. Damian loves me.


	22. Chapter 22: Rejection

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 22:Rejection**

He loved me. That's what I heard through my ears… Damian finally told me he loved me despite all the times he seemed to be ignoring me.

"But… you were always… running away from me. You were always pushing me to Jaden like you didn't like me anymore. Why?"

"I'll only tell you this now is because I will not get a chance to anymore. If you do become close friends with me again, you might be crying when I'm gone. You will suffer what the emotions you had when your mother passed away too."

He continued, "I don't want that. The last thing I want to see in my mind is the thought of you smiling." He smiled at me.

My heart was beating fast. The only reason he was ignoring me was that he was protecting my feelings and preventing me from that horror I faced.

My eyes became watery, "You idiot." I covered my face, "Why do you have to leave? I'd be even more upset if I kept memories of you running away from me out of hatred."

He stood up and patted my shoulder. "It's okay. Just forget about me."

I shook my head harshly, "Never. It's impossible now… I'll spent every last day of your life together with you."

"Lucy…"

I could tell he wanted to hug me out of sympathy and gratefulness; however, he restrained himself completely.

"It's my last request or you will never see me smile brightly again when you're gone."

He sighed, "Saturday, 10a.m. Don't be too late."

I smiled and nodded with hope.

Then we took our parts by saying good-bye and I walked back to Jaden's home right away.

"Lucy? We thought you were missing or something. Where did you go on your own? Did you know that a young girl going out alone is very dangerous?!"

Jaden was really paranoid right now, but I didn't mind. He was worried and I just nodded to all his unnecessary comment, smiling in advance.

Because I could be with Damian normally now, I felt blissful and my troubles were all washed away. He did not hate me…

Jaden placed his warm hand on my cheek and gently pulled me to look at him. It was really like a romantic scene- I was speechless.

"You look… more satisfied." He commented, "Did anything happen?"

What would he say if I told him that I was with Damian for that short time? Will he be angry at me for doing such a thing?

"No… I guess the cool air kind of freshened my thoughts a bit. Being alone, I guess I was able to think more clearly about things and straighten my mind. Um, sorry I made you worry," I laughed and softly removed his hand.

"Oh I see." He smiled, "Thank goodness you're happy now."

"Why is that?"

"When you love someone, seeing that person satisfied and happy really lightens the heart. It feels peacefully… lovely."

He was really sweet.

"Saturday morning!" I stretched and opened the curtains. The sun was shining, the animals were naturally giving an alive feeling and the sky was beautifully clear.

A perfect day for us to hang out.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, "This is Lucy speaking."

"Lucy? It's me… Damian. I'm kind of-" he hesitated, "Doing something right now. I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"Nowhere special."

"Please take your medicine (.etc)" a voice said through the phone.

I thought for a moment, "Are you in the hospital?!" I gasped.

"Yeah…"

"I'll come right away! Where is it?"

"Nah, you don't need to come. I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong."

"Please, don't say this to me, I have to see you as much as possible before you leave this world."

He laughed, "I'm sorry Lucy… I can't tell you. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"How can I not?!"

"It's nothing special at all, just a small… cold."

"You hesitated! You made that up didn't you?" I asked.

"No. Lucy, it's no big deal, we'll go again next week. Don't worry."

"If you don't tell me, that means it's really serious right? Tell me the truth."

"I am." He laughed, "Why so serious right now?"

"Because I'm worried. I will always be worried for my friends. Now, if you don't understand what it means to 'tell me'" I emphasized on the words, "Then I don't care what you say; I will look through every hospital in this town, maybe in this state."

He sighed, "It's the closest one to your house."

"Be right there." I shut the one and ran through the house, down the stairs, and out the door as fast as possible.

When I finally got to his room, speeding through asking for directions, he laid there, staring at the ceiling. I was standing right at the door, breathing hard from all the constant running.

He turned his head around, "I didn't think you'd be here so quickly." He smiled. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"You know," Damian continued, "You didn't have to run. It's not like I'm going to go anywhere."

"We don't know that for sure," I replied.

I then sat next to him by the window and was catching my breath. Then I realized I didn't get anything to greet him and smacked my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry… I kind of forgot to… get you something before I came."

He laughed, "Its okay, I'm good."

When I took a good look at his face, my heart began beating again from the memories of when he told me he loved me. I tilted my head slightly, trying to not let him know my shyness.

"So; there's nothing to do here. You'd get bored right?"

"Of course not, Damian! You're my friend."

"You don't have to push yourself to come here." He insisted.

It gave me a painful feeling every time he says things that seem like I don't want to be here in the first place. Seriously, I want to be here and watch him before he's gone forever… it's the most I could do.

"Why do you keep saying these things… is it because I'm annoying you? You don't like me here, do you?"

He looked at me quietly and studied the expressions on my face, "Yeah, please…" he paused, "leave."

My heart was beating like crazy and my face became hot with embarrassment. It felt like a fatal rejection… I wanted to cry- cry with someone who understands.

"You said you loved me!" I blurted out.

He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them, "I lied. Forget about me, I was only- joking…around." His voice cracked on every word.

My eyes soften and I knew my face had "hurt" all over it. I was trembling.


	23. Chapter 23: A Letter to Remember

**Love are Lies**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 23: A Letter to Remember**

Damian's birthday was today. I want to go visit him before it's too late, but he didn't want me there. My mind was completely confused with random thoughts of him.

Should I go? Should I not go?

"Gah, stupid Damian." I sighed to myself.

"Did I hear a name of a guy who isn't me?" Jaden peeked into the room.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"How could I? I mean, we do live together."

I nodded and looked at the window, with a troubled expression. I was blank and it took me 5 minutes to realize I didn't say anything to Jaden as he stood there.

"You look…" he said, "Upset."

"No," I denied, "I'm not. Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking."

"It's his birthday today isn't it?" he looked down, disappointed.

"Yeah… how did you-"

"We're still like friends. Not close friends, but still somewhat like friends." He replied, "He's suppose to die today. Maybe tomorrow, if he's lucky. No one can predict the exact date a person's going to die; don't worry so much about him. He can still live, I guess."

"Please… don't give me happy thoughts of this. I don't want to feel hope so great that it'll turn into dust when he actually passes away…"

"Do you want to leave me? And see him…?"

I looked at him, "You wouldn't allow me to do so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you wouldn't want a greater bond between me and him."

"Ah… maybe you're right." He said, pained, "You could go if you want."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. If. You. Want. To." His words came out regretted.

I was happy that he was so kind to me and allowed me to do such a thing. However, I remembered Damian didn't want me there… how could I go?

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully, "But he doesn't want me there anyway, so I'm fine… I'll just sit here… and-" my voice broke into tears, "wait… until he's-" I wouldn't finish my sentence.

Jaden sat next to me. "I thought you would still have feelings for him. I knew, but I wouldn't admit it to myself because I needed you. No matter what I gave you, money, clothes, riches, you didn't accept them and kindly stayed with me as a close friend."

I could hear his words clearly, but I wouldn't turn my head to look at his face because I knew I hurt him the most.

"You were still kind enough to come back and visit me when I was in the hospital and you weren't anymore."

"Actually," he continued, "I was thinking about committing suicide when my leg healed since no one cared for me anymore. I didn't think I had any reason to live in this world. I'm serious."

He wanted to suicide?! No wonder he use to be always quiet and sad.

"That was… until you crossed my road and made me open up my eyes. You taught me that life is valuable and something good will happen eventually."

"I did?" I suddenly said through my soft sobs.

"Of course," he smiled, "But sometimes I can't get what I want no matter how rich I am. How did Damian win your love? I don't know. But he must be one heck of a guy."

"He won my love? I don't-"

"You probably don't know your true self. If you still didn't have feelings for him, you would've been with me by now."

"What…"

"That idiot might've told you he doesn't want you there, but truthfully, he does."

"No way! He told me to leave…"

"He's only saying that so you won't love him and be hurt in the end. He's pretty confident to think you'll love him, but in the he was right. You do like him."

"I said I don-"

"Yes you do." He patted my head.

"Why do you keep insisting on these things? Wouldn't a guy stop who he loves from going to another guy?"

He blushed a little, "This may sound corny… but, when a guy like me really found his reason to live for the girl he loves the most, he will do anything to let her be happy. I'm not a horrible person like that Alexander guy."

"How do you know about him?" I asked.

"That's besides the point," he laughed, "And Lucy, you're seriously a moment killer."

"Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"So anyway, let's get to the point. I KNOW Damian is in love with you. As much as I never wanted to tell you that, there's no point anymore."

"Jaden… you're the nicest person- ever."

He scratched his head, embarrassed, "Thanks."

"So go!" he insisted.

I hugged him and quickly ran out the door. Luckily it was a close hospital, or this would have taken me forever to get there.

I stood outside of Damian's hospital room door and opened it.

"Damian…"

I looked inside. No one was there and his bed was cleared. My heart thumped.

I ran to the front counter.

"Excuse me, do you have a patient called Damian Swift?" I asked, "He's not in his original room anymore."

"Oh, the handsome, young man." She smiled, "He was sent to this room here," she pointed to the small map.

"Thank you!" I ran up the stairs and through the hallways.

Without thought or hesitation on knocking the door, I ran in, "Damian!"

I ran over to his bed and pulled off the covers excitedly. I wanted to meet him so badly, I couldn't waste a single second.

There was a pillow under the blanket… but no person. I looked around, confused and saw a piece of paper on the small table.

It said:

_To: Lucy_

_I'm not sure about what I'm doing right now, but the nurse probably told you to come to this room. I didn't mean to harshly tell you to leave that day. I'm really, really sorry. I would never intentionally do that. And yes, it's my birthday today. I know I'm going to die any minute, any hour. No offence, but you're pretty blunt; I knew you would cry over me and be depressed like when your family passed away if I became your friend, so I avoided you. Maybe you think I'm stupid, but there's no way I could leave this world knowing you're crying over something so trivial like me. _

_I LOVE YOU, seriously. Every second that I knew you were with Jaden… I couldn't control myself. The pain killed me when I couldn't hold you the way I use to. Although you haven't remembered much from your previous memory, I placed an album of us being together by the window. Even if it doesn't mean much to you, please keep it… _

_I'll be watching over you. Good bye. _

_P.S: I don't want to get my hopes up, but I hope god will spare my life._

_-Damian._

I dropped the note and my face was blank with sadness.

I can't see him anymore.


	24. Chapter 24: New Neighbor FINAL CHAPT

**Love are Lies**** [FINAL CHAPTER]**

~Rachael Wang :)

**Chapter 24: New Neighbor**

It's been many years since I remembered that incident in the hospital. His parents had no idea where he was either… they called the police to go for a search. However, Damian was never found.

I wonder if he ran away to another country. Maybe he's really good at hiding.

One thing for certain, I've never forgotten him.

"Lucy, come on. The kids are starving."

I turned around, "Coming."

Did I mention I actually married Jaden? 2 years after Damian's disappearance, he proposed to me… and I hesitated, but agreed.

Not long later, I was pregnant and gave birth to a boy. I wanted to name him Damian for a remembrance, but I think Jaden would oppose of such an idea. However, I convinced him to allow me to give him that name.

We had 3 children together. 2 boys and a girl. They were Edward, Damian and Cecelia.

After I had children, we decided to move to a calm, serene area with beautiful views. It wasn't cheap, but he had plenty.

"Mom," Cecelia pulled my skirt with her little, 4 year old hands, "I want French fry."

"Okay."

She smiled.

When we got home, we noticed a moving truck by our neighbor. Although there was a huge gap between our houses since we own such a huge lawn, they were still considered our neighbors.

All 5 of us walked over to greet them.

"Welcome." I said, as the man turned around.

"Hello."

He was tall and good looking. This man still seemed young for how he dressed and his face was awfully familiar and some ways.

"Welcome, welcome. We're you're new neighbors," my husband patted him on the back.

"Thank you. Please allow me to put away my motorcycle, I'll be right back."

The kids stared in amazement, "Dad, how come you're not as cool?"

He blushed, "What?!" but smiled too.

"Back." The man came forward, "Sorry for a late introduction."

"No worries, I'm Jaden. This is my beautiful wife, and my 3 children, Edward, Damian, and Cecelia."

"Hey, little one." He smiled at Damian, "We have the same name."

Same name?

"Really?" Damian (little) asked in surprise, "Will I be as cool as you too?"

He laughed, "I'm not cool… I don't even have the girl I like."

I smiled, "Come let's go home. No girl talk now."

They sighed and ran back happily as Jaden ran with them.

"Hey." He said to me. I turned around.

"Uh, yes?"

"I've become famous in the acting and singing world. Showbiz."

"Why… are you, if I may ask, telling me this?"

He walked to his door and smiled, "No reason…"

I watched him walk into the house.

"Lucy."

I don't remember telling him my name…

**THANK U FOR READING THIS ridiculously long story o.o**

**Hope u liked it :) if not… THEN IDONTKNO what to tell u. not like I could do anything to please u more, I guess**

**ANYWHO, please read my next story "Kiss the Rain" (optional)**

**It's gonna be awesome!!! (in my opinion that is)**

**-from Rachael Wang**

**[Love are Lies End]**


End file.
